Nos Best Wishes
by Kasumi Yawa ex-OndineBP
Summary: Divisé en deux parties, cette fic racontera la rencontre et comment est né l'amitié entre Touko, Touya, Cheren et Belle  prequels des aventures du jeux  puis suivra dans les grandes lignes l'aventure des versions  à partir du chapitre 11 . Lisez l'introduction pour plus d'informations.
1. Introduction & Personnages

**「わたしたちのベッストウィッシュ ****Nos Best Wishes****」**

_Avant de parler des personnages en eux-même tel que je vais les utiliser. Je tiens tout d'abord à signaler que cette fic a été majoritairement écrite au moment de la sortie de Noir & Blanc au Japon. Ainsi les personnalités que j'ai donné aux personnages sortent tout droit de ma vision des choses par rapport aux jeux._  
><em>Deuxième chose : Etant un peu "dégouté" de la tournure de l'anime à la sortie de Best Wishes, j'ai décidé de faire mes propres "Best Wishes" au travers d'une fanfic. Ainsi, je concrétise plusieurs shipping pour donner un passer à nos héros... En espérant que vous aimiez ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !<strong><br>**_

**Personnages**

**Cheren :** un ami d'enfance de Touya qui a quitté Kanako Town, i ans, pour y revenir depuis quelques semaines. Jeune homme assez mystérieux, toujours entrain de dire des phrases compliqués que peu de gens comprennent, encore moins Belle, qui fait toujours une remarque hors sujet après qu'il ait dit un truc. Du coup, il a toujours tendance à lui répéter, voir adapter les phrases pour l'aider à comprendre (loin l'idée de se moquer d'elle, au contraire)

**Belle : **Amie d'enfance de Touko, elles sont toujours ensembles depuis la maternelle, les deux rêvent d'être Maître Pokémon, mais depuis petites, les gaffes de Belle ont rendu Touko très protectrice envers son amie. Belle est très gentille, mais elle a tendance à être maladroite et tête en l'air. (Pour ceux qui connaissent, pour moi, elle me fait penser à Colette Brunel de Tales of Symphonia). Petite, Belle semblait avoir un petit faible pour Touya, jusqu'à ce que...

**Touko (White):** Touko est très gentille et elle est toujours disposée à... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Touko est tout sauf gentille ! Si, elle est gentille quand elle dort, sinon c'est une véritable terreur ! Elle terrorisait tous les garçons à l'école, sauf Touya, qui restait toujours de marbre face à cette mini-tornade. En grandissant, elle s'est un peu assagi, mais la tsundere dort en elle, et ressort en force dès que c'est possible même si y'en a pas besoin. Heureusement, Belle, toujours à ses côtés pour calmer la bête en elle. Derrière son caractère, Touko est quand même une fille gentille, et sensible, mais elle en donne jamais l'impression, et encore moins devant le garçon qu'elle aime.

**Touya (Black) : **Jeune homme impassible, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et préfère agir...  
>Les rares fois où on l'a entendu parler, c'était pour mettre en boîte Touko, et pour la faire criser. Personne ne sait vraiment ceux à quoi il pense toutefois, il est toujours dispo pour aider ses amis. Belle, petite, l'admirait, mais ses sentiments ont évolué peu à peu lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que Touko gardait une photo de lui sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle était à la maternelle !<p>

**Araragi-hakase : **Originaire de Kanako Town, elle est aussi l'amie d'enfance de la maman de Touko, de ce fait, leurs filles qui sont nées presque le même jour (3 jours de différence, Touko est née en premier), sont devenues aussi amies que le sont leurs mères. Depuis petite, elle voulait faire des recherches sur les Pokémon, elle fut longtemps l'assistante de son propre père, jusqu'au départ à la retraite de ce dernier, où il lui proposera de reprendre le flambeau. Offre qu'elle accepta avec les plus grands honneurs. Elle a étudié dans la même fac que Makomo. Elle s'est mariée avec un chercheur Pokémon qui travaille Hiun City, malheureusement, il a trop de travail, pour être souvent à la maison. Ensemble ils ont eu une fille : Belle.

**Makomo-hakase :**Makomo-hakase est originaire de Hiun City. Elle a décidé de faire un stage dans le labo d'une de ses confrères et ex-camarades de fac pour découvrir les différents aspects du métier, parce qu'avoir un laboratoire à la capitale, et un laboratoire en province n'est pas la même chose. Makomo est quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais elle a tendance à s'exciter pour rien, et à s'emporter pour la moindre que chose, que ça soit positif ou négatif. Elle a un fils, qu'elle a amené avec elle lors de sa venue à Kanako Town : Cheren.


	2. Chapitre 0  Prologue

**Prologue**

I ans... _(Touko/Belle/Touya ont 7 ans pour ceux qui ne savent pas compter)_

Dans la petite ville de Kanako Town, la future génération de dresseurs se préparait à leur destinée, un jour...

- "Je serai une grande dresseuse de Pokémon !" proclama Touko, debout sur une table, pointant la fenêtre du doigt !

Alors que sa meilleure amie, Belle la regardait pleine d'admiration, Touya ne put s'empêcher de commenter avec un sourire narquois :  
>- "Tu devrais commencer par apprendre à te coiffer, tu vas faire peur aux Pokémon avec une tête pareille !"<br>Touko, entra dans une colère noire, se mettant à crier toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, heureusement la maîtresse intervint rapidement.

- "Touko-chan, tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça, la prochaine fois, je serai obligée de le répéter à ta mère !"  
>- "M'en fous !"<p>

Belle soupira, regardant sa meilleure amie bouder dans son coin, elle finit par lâcher son livre d'images et s'approcha de Touya :

- "Dis, Touya-kun, pourquoi es-tu méchant avec Touko-chan ? Elle est pourtant très gentille, tu sais !"  
>Touya releva la tête, regardant Belle du coin de l'œil, Belle rougit, n'attendant même pas la réponse de Touya, elle partit rejoindre Touko à l'autre bout de la pièce.<p>

Touko était entrain de ronchonner dans son coin, cachée derrière ses cheveux, elle remarqua tout de même Belle.  
>- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je me laisse pousser les cheveux Belle, tout le monde se moque de moi..."<br>- "Il se moque pas de toi, ils sont jaloux... Et puis n'écoute pas Touya, il cherche toujours à avoir le dernier mot..."  
>- "Oui mais…" Touko étouffa un sanglot<br>- "Je t'assure tes cheveux sont magnifiques Touko, tu devrais juste les coiffer, et pourquoi pas mettre un chouchou, pour les tenir ?"  
>- "Tu crois ?" ajouta Touko, le regard posé sur son amie, s'efforçant de sourire.<br>La jeune Belle hocha la tête, affichant à son tour un grand sourire.

[...]

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, il était habituel pour les deux amies de quitter l'école ensemble. Sachant que leurs mères étaient déjà amies d'enfances et que leurs maisons étaient mitoyennes. Arrivée à destination, Touko regarda son amie, et allait lui proposer de venir goûter à la maison, mais cette dernière parla la première  
>- "Maman m'a dit qu'elle rentrait tard ce soir, je dois la rejoindre à son travail, je viendrai chez toi demain c'est promis !"<br>Touko sauta au coup de son amie lui criant un "Je t'adore Belle ! " avant de rentrer chez elle en courant, laissant la porte ouverte, balançant ses chaussures d'un côté et l'autre du couloir tout en criant "MAMAN, JE SUIS RENTREE !"

[...]

Tout semblait être prêt, une dernière inspection... Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle recevait un de ses confrères... Mais pour une période d'un an... C'était une grande nouvelle. La sonnette retentit, Araragi bondit. Elle se précipita sur la porte, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut la frimousse de sa fille.  
>- "Maman !"<br>- "Ah, te voilà ma chérie, alors comment s'est passé cette journée à l'école ?"  
>- "Aujourd'hui, on a vu une vidéo sur Mijumaru, Pokabu, et Tsutajaa ! Mijumaru est vraiment trop mignon, je comprends pas pourquoi tant de personnes l'aiment pas ! Puis après ça, Touko est montée sur une table et elle a dit "Je serai une grande dresseuse de Pokémon !" et... et..." hésita-t-elle revoyant la scène dans sa tête, elle semblait souffrir comme si c'était elle qui avait été insultée.<br>- "Encore Touya hein ?" supposa sa mère, d'un regard compatissant.  
>- "Mwi..." hocha l'enfant<br>- "Ralala... Un jour, ce petit se rendra compte de son erreur, tant qu'il le réalise pas aussi tard que son père... ça sera déjà une bonne chose."

_**"DING-DONG"**_

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, cette fois plus de doute c'était elle. Belle savait qu'aujourd'hui "Maman recevait une collègue de travail, cette dame va venir vivre à Kanako Town avec son fils pendant un an, il faudra que Belle-chan soit très gentille avec lui !", mais bon, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les inconnus, alors elle se cacha derrière sa mère lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Araragi-hakase !  
>- Soyez la bienvenue Makomo-hakase, toi aussi euh... sourit Araragi avant de porter son regard sur le jeune garçon aux côtés de sa collègue.<br>- Enchanté Araragi-hakase, je suis Cheren.  
>- Bienvenue à toi Cheren-kun, voici ma fille Belle-chan, soyez bons amis.<p>

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent quelques instants, Cheren finit par lui sourire, mais Belle se cacha de plus belle dans la blouse de sa mère, pour ne pas montrer ses joues toutes rouges.


	3. Chapitre 1  Rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

- "Ma~ Belle-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être timide parfois !" en posant la main sur la tête de sa fille.  
>Makomo regarda la petite avec insistance, avant de sourire niaisement :<br>- Ils seront amis ça ne fait aucun doute Huhuhuhu !  
>Araragi sourit à son tour.<p>

Afin de faire plus ample connaissance, Araragi proposa de s'attabler autour d'une tasse de thé évidemment, pour les enfants, il y avait du jus d'orange.  
>- Belle-chan, Cheren-kun, du jus d'orange ?<br>- Ouais o/ sautilla-t-elle  
>- Excusez-moi madame mais serait-il possible d'avoir du thé s'il vous plait ?<br>Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Cheren. Makomo esquissa un sourire gêné mais elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de la requête de son fils.  
>- Combien veux-tu de sucres Cheren-kun ? demanda Araragi<br>- Aucun madame !  
>Araragi sursauta, étonnée, mais lui donna sa tasse.<br>- Et toi, Belle-chan ?  
>Belle ne répondit pas, elle fixait Cheren avec un regard d'horreur... Partagée entre le dégoût et la curiosité : elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon pareil, il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, mais il semblait si... matûre... La différence de taille qu'elle avait avec lui ne faisait qu'amplifier son impression, et elle pensait que si elle demandait son jus d'orange habituel, il se moquerait d'elle.<p>

-** DU THE !** Je veux du thé... sans sucre, maman ! répondit d'une traite la petite fille, en essayant de pas montrer son désarrois quand à l'idée d'abandonner son jus d'orange préféré.

Araragi regardait sa fille l'air suspicieux: ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Belle de demander du thé, elle en avait une sainte horreur, par contre, elle affectionnait tout particulièrement tout ce qui était sucré... Alors voir Belle demander un thé, qui plus est sans sucre, c'était une grande première...

- Depuis quand Belle-chan prends-tu thé ? demanda Araragi, se pourrait-il que...  
>Belle lui coupa la parole.<br>- Depuis toujours ! Puis elle se saisit de la tasse commençant à boire, mais à chaque gorgée son visage affichait une nouvelle expression de dégoût, ce qui finit par déclencher l'hilarité autour de la table. Araragi essayait de se retenir, mais la tête de sa fille était vraiment "tordante"... Seul Cheren semblait totalement impassible, il finit par demander après avoir goûté à son thé,  
>- Finalement, pourrais-je avoir du sucre s'il vous plaît ?<br>Araragi s'arrêta de rire, regardant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, elle lui désigna la boite à sucre qui se trouvait au milieu de la table, entre Belle et lui.  
>- Fais comme chez toi !<br>Belle avait reposé sa tasse, pourtant à moitié pleine encore, et la regardait comme si elle était son pire ennemi... Elle allait pourtant devoir la finir, il ne s'était pas encore moqué d'elle, mais elle redoutait le pire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que la main du garçon venait de déposer dans sa tasse deux gros morceaux de sucre. Elle se décida alors à jeter un œil sur son sauveur. Il ne rigolait pas, il ne se moquait pas d'elle, bien au contraire, il la regardait, sourit légèrement avant de porter sa tasse fraîchement sucré à la bouche. Cette fois, c'est lui qui semblait être totalement dégoûté par son thé...  
>Malgré cela, il le but d'une traite et finit par soupirer :<br>- Trop sucré !  
>Belle ne put se retenir de rire à son tour, elle ne se moquait pas, c'était un rire de soulagement... Quel drôle de garçon, ce Cheren !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 2  Amitié

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié**

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent à l'école. Touko, toujours aussi excitée, qui venait de passer la petite récréation avant l'entrée en classe à courir après les garçons "AHAH TU ES UN POKéMON ! JE VAIS TE CAPTURER !" en leur lançant des cailloux dessus, au grand désespoir des maîtresses qui n'arrivaient pas à l'arrêter ! Touya semblait totalement l'ignorer, pourtant, Belle remarqua que son regard ténébreux ne pouvait se détacher de la furie qui traversait la cours dans tous les sens. Belle rejoignit Touya, qui était appuyé contre l'un des arbres de la cours.

- Salut Touya !

- Héhé Toujours aussi bavard... Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle court comme ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu la surveilles depuis tout à l'heure.  
>- Si tu répètes quoique ce soit...<br>- Héhé ! Ne te fais donc pas de soucis !  
>- ... Ah bah tiens ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre !<br>Touko venait de faire un vol plané, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Tout bruit cessa dans la cours... L'un des garçons que Touko poursuivait, s'approcha d'elle "Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il.

- Un suicidaire... commenta Touya à voix basse  
>- Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça Touya ?<p>

N'attendant même pas la réponse, Belle fut forcée d'assister au spectacle  
>- SI JE SUIS TOMBEE... TOUT EST DE <strong>TA<strong> FAUTE ! En plus, j'ai sali mes vêtements...  
>Touko était entrain de secouer le garçon par le col de son tee-shirt, tout en lui mettant la faute de toutes les horreurs du monde sur le dos. Le pauvre gamin était totalement terrorisé à la limite de se faire dessus. Belle était choquée de voir sa meilleure amie comme ça, elle l'avait déjà vu comme ça, mais là, c'était vraiment l'une de ses grosses colères.<br>- Je me demande bien pourquoi Touko-chan est si nerveuse ce matin ?  
>- Va savoir... lui répondit Touya<br>Une maîtresse finit par intervenir et Touko-chan fut sévèrement réprimandée et punie, elle passa le reste de la récréation à regarder Touya et Belle. En réalité, elle était en train de fusillé Touya du regard. Belle s'en était bien rendu compte, mais qu'importe ses tentatives pour être mise au courant, Touya restait de marbre. La sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves regagnèrent leur rang respectif.  
>Belle en profita pour saluer sa meilleure amie essayant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse à part la réaction colorée de son amie, laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'embarrassant.<p>

Une fois le silence établit, la maîtresse s'adressa à la classe  
>- Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouveau camarade, il vient de Hiun City, veuillez l'accueillir comme il se doit.<br>Une silhouette familière entra dans la salle, tous les élèves semblaient figés par la prestance du nouveau venu.  
>- Je m'appelle Cheren, ravi de faire votre connaissance !<br>Une vague de salutations bruyantes envahit la salle de classe, parmi tout cela, la voix de la maîtresse se fit entendre  
>- L'un d'entre vous peut-il s'occuper de lui, et lui expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir ?<br>Belle, qui d'habitude préférait rester discrète, leva la main.  
>- Super, Belle-chan, Cheren-kun va donc t'assoir à côté d'elle ! Finit la maîtresse, désignant de la main la place libre à côté de Belle.<br>_(Note : Belle et Touko sont à côté l'une de l'autre, et Touya à la rangée devant Belle)._  
>- Oui, Madame !<br>_~Quel garçon poli ! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas perverti par ...~_ pensant la maîtresse en regardant Touko, qui était entrain de s'agiter pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau venu.  
>Alors que Cheren se dirigeait vers sa place, il fut arrêté par le regard insistant de Touya, les deux jeunes garçons se dévisagèrent, avant de se saluer d'un signe de la tête comme si les deux mâles dominants d'un même groupe s'étaient vus, et salués avec respect.<br>Le regard de Cheren se porta ensuite sur Belle, à qui il sourit tendrement. Gênée, elle lui sourit à son tour, tout en agitant sa main discrètement.

La classe commença rapidement, Belle semblait heureuse d'être à côté de Cheren, et en même temps gênée. Touko, toujours prompte à détendre l'atmosphère (ou à mettre les pieds dans le plat selon le cas).  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Belle ? Ce Cheren ? Tu le connais ?<br>Belle ne put s'empêcher de piquer un phare.  
>- Héhé ! C'est vrai qu'il a de la classe ! T'es amoureuse ? <p>

La voix de Belle retentit dans la classe comme jamais auparavant.  
><strong>- PAS DU TOUT !<strong>  
>A ce moment-là toute la classe se retourna sur Belle, qui était debout, poing sur la table, dévisageant sa meilleure amie; Ne remarquant même pas que Cheren souriait en la regardant. Même Touya s'était retourné et semblait amusé de la situation. Réalisant tout d'un coup toute l'attention qu'elle suscitait, Belle s'excusa et s'assit fixant son cahier.<p>

Toutefois la conversation n'était pas finie, et à la récréation du matin, la première chose que fit Touko fut de sauter sur Belle.  
>- Alors, alors, alors, alors... Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse par répondre.<br>- Mais je te dis que non... c'est juste que... Je l'ai déjà vu.  
>- Ah oui je vois !... En fait, c'est déjà ton chéri ! répondit Touko, tirant des conclusions trop rapidement pour changer.<br>- MAIS NON ! C'est juste qu'il est venu chez moi hier...  
>- Héhé !<br>- Touko-chan, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il est venu avec sa mère et ...  
>- Hum présentations des familles … Ta mère veut faire un mariage arrangé ?<p>

Belle totalement embarrassée par les dires de Touko, finit par arriver à la faire taire et lui expliquer.  
>- Sa mère est un professeur Pokémon qui va passer quelques temps chez nous à travailler avec ma mère et ils sont venus au labo hier.<br>Touko sembla déçue, elle qui pensait former une nouvelle idylle. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle arrête de lire des Shôjo-Manga !  
>- Mais regarde, il est mignon quand même non ? ajouta Touko, en regardant les deux bishônens (*beaux garçons) de leur classe, en pleine discussion. Belle ne put qu'approuver, mais, elle ne perdait pas le nord.<br>- Alors, il s'est passé quoi avec Touya ce matin pour que tu...  
>- Je peux pas te le dire ! C'est trop gênant !<br>- Allez ! A ta meilleure amie, tu peux bien non ? Après tout, je sais déjà pleins de trucs, comme cette histoire de la photo sous ton orei-  
>- ÇA VA ! ÇA VA ! J'vais te le dire ! abrégea Touko, mettant la main sur la bouche de Belle pour l'empêcher de révéler ce secret.<p>

Plus calmement, et moins fort, elle reprit  
>- Ce matin... J'ai demandé à Touya...<br>- De t'épouser ? (Belle doit arrêter de lire les mangas que Touko lui passe aussi, ça ne leur réussit pas !)  
>- Belle... Si tu veux que je te raconte, laisse-moi finir…<p>

Belle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire bêtement, attendant la suite de récit.  
>- Ma mère m'a dit... que si je voulais... Je pouvais inviter des amis... Pour le goûter... Qu'elle avait prévu, du jus d'orange, et des gâteaux.<br>- Et moi je ne suis pas invitée ? Ta meilleure amie ? C'est un scandale ! ajouta-t-elle d'une mine faussement boudeuse.  
>- ... Je comptais le faire... Après avoir invité Touya...<br>Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Belle, un miracle venait de se produire !  
>- Tu l'as invité ? Vraiment ? Vrai de vrai ? Et tu lui as dit que tu l'aim-<p>

Touko d'un mouvement rapide, ferma la bouche de Belle qui allait trop en dire.  
>- Oui... Mais... Il a refusé...<br>Belle prit sa mou déconfite totalement catastrophée :  
>- Il a osé dire "Non, merci, le jus d'orange c'est pour les petites filles !" et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui fallait pour goûter, il a osé me dire avec sa sale tête là (Touko refait l'air supérieur avec le sourire mesquin de Touya) "Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."<p>

Rien que le fait d'en parler, ça lui mettait les nerfs, Touko fulminait, et quand elle s'énervait, ses cheveux réagissaient aussi frisotant de tous les côtés. Après réflexion, c'est surtout qu'elle devait avoir chaud quand elle s'énervait et que la transpiration lui faisait friser les cheveux !  
>Belle sourit, repensant à l'histoire de la veille avec le jus d'orange.<br>- Donc je suis invitée ce soir ?  
>Touko hôcha la tête :<br>- Je peux venir avec quelqu'un ?  
>Touko regarda son ami de façon interrogative.<br>- Cheren... Il vient d'arriver... Il ne connaît personne et la maîtresse m'a deman-  
>- Mais oui... c'est la maîtresse qui t'a demandé… Arrête ton char, je suis certaine que tu.<br>- On parle de moi ? fit Cheren en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Touya était juste derrière lui, apparemment, ils avaient fini leurs discussions de mecs.  
>Belle, rouge qui comme une pivoine, n'arrivait pas à sortir de son cohérent de sa bouche. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits :<br>- Je me demandais si tu viendrais prendre le goûter avec moi chez Touko ! dit-elle d'une seule traite !  
>- Pourquoi pas... Mais à une seule condition, que Touya vienne !<br>Tous les regards se portèrent instantanément sur Touya : Cheren, avec un sourire du style "T'es coincé mec !" ; Belle avec un regard suppliant, malgré elle ; Touko avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait "Je crêve d'envie que tu viennes ! Mais c'était pourri ce que tu m'as fait ce matin ! Maintenant t'es aux pieds du mur et c'est bien fait pour toi !" _(Note : Regard de Tsuntsun !)_  
>Touya soupira.<br>- C'est d'accord... **Mais, comptez pas sur moi pour boire du jus d'orange !**  
>Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main toutes contentes. Cheren souriait à Touya, ce dernier semblant ronchonné de s'être fait piéger. Mais ce petit goûter insignifiant, marquera sans doute le début d'une belle amitié !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 3  Commencement

**Chapitre 3 : Commencement**_  
><em>_  
><em>_***Obaa-san**__ est utilisé comme pour dire Tata, bien que ça ne soit pas réellement sa tante, mais vu que sa mère et elle sont de très bonne amie, et que Belle et Touko sont amies depuis leurs premiers mois, c'est tout comme !_

Après l'école, le groupe arriva chez Touko. Cette dernière rentra chez elle en sautillant (trop contente que ses amis soient venus), balançant ses chaussures de part et d'autres du couloir menant au salon, Belle la suivit dans le même état d'esprit, mais elle loupa la marche séparant le hall d'entrée du couloir et s'étala du haut de ses 1.20m sur le sol sous le regard ébahi de Touya et Cheren.

Mais cela ne ternit en rien sa bonne humeur, elle se releva d'une traite, bien que boitant un peu, courant rejoindre son amie tout en criant "Obaa-san* ! C'est moi !"  
>Cheren et Touya, finirent se déchaussèrent correctement (eux !), et rejoignirent leurs amies. <p>

Touya ne sembla pas étonné quand il rentra dans le salon. Touko était entrain de faire des pitreries, s'essayant à marcher sur les mains, alors que ses longs cheveux retombant sur ses yeux lui cachaient toute visibilité, tandis que Belle était là, à la regarder pleine d'admiration. Touya pensa un bref instant à Belle faisant la même chose, puis il revit dans sa tête la scène dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant...

Soupirant, il posa son éternel regard bienveillant sur les deux filles, enfin sur une en particulier. Cheren, lui était en mode "découverte", il scrutait la pièce dans ses moindres recoins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la femme qui était apparemment en train de préparer le goûter, sortant un à un tout ce qui pouvait rendre un enfant heureux : des biscuits, du jus d'orange et même des petits bonbons chocolatés.

À la regarder, on ne pouvait pas nier que Touko était sa fille: le même regard intrépide (certes avec de la maturité en plus), encadré par de long cheveux bruns, bien coiffés pour l'une, ondulés de manière brouillon pour la fille, la seule différence était la couleur de leurs yeux : ceux de Touko était d'un bleu turquoise comme celui de l'océan, alors que ceux de sa mère étaient noisette tirant plus vers la couleur du miel. Il s'approcha pour se présenter, quand cette dernière se retourna. Son regard se mit à pétiller et se jeta sur le petit garçon.

- Qu'il est mignon ! Roh et puis ces lunettes, ça lui donne un de ses charmes, il va faire des ravages quand il sera plus gr-  
>Elle s'interrompit, sa réaction surexcitée avait obligé les 3 autres enfants à la fixer. Regardant à tour de rôle sa fille et le jeune garçon, elle s'exclama :<br>- C'est bien ma fille ! Tu choisis bien tes petits amis !  
>La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Belle et Touko rougirent comme des tomates, cette dernière essayant de bafouiller une justification, comme quoi ce n'était pas son petit ami et qu'il était vraiment temps que son père revienne. Touya, quant à lui, rougit aussi mais plus légèrement, il était habitué malgré lui aux réactions excessives de Touko et sa mère. Cheren sourit gêné et reprit calmement :<br>- Je viens juste d'arriver en ville, je suis le fils de Makomo-hakase, nous allons rester quelques temps ici, ma mère travaille avec Araragi-hakase. À ce nom, la jeune femme relâcha son étreinte, elle estimait beaucoup Araragi, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps, cela remontait avant même la naissance de leurs filles. Pendant que les enfants s'attablaient, elle continua à raconter l'histoire. Touko l'avait déjà entendue bien des fois.  
>- À Johto, les jeunes dresseurs débutent leur voyage pour devenir dresseur, éleveur ou tout autre métier en rapport avec les Pokémon à l'âge de 10 ans, c'est ainsi que son père et moi, avons débuté notre voyage, il y a déjà 20 ans. Quand j'y pense, au début, ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, il avait une forte tendance à ne pas fournir d'effort et à abandonner à la moindre difficulté... De ce fait, même si nous étions amis, je n'ai pas voulu voyager avec lui et j'ai décidé de faire ma route seule...<p>

De son côté, il essayait tant bien que mal d'être un bon éleveur Pokémon, nous gardions contact grâce à nos PokéMatos. C'est vrai que nous nous parlions souvent, mais je finissais toujours par me disputer avec lui, son comportement m'exaspérait au plus haut point..., soupira la jeune femme...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son récit, sa fille prit la parole :  
>- Comment tu as pu te marier avec lui si tu te disputais autant avec lui alors ?<br>- Touko, les gens changent en grandissant, même si au fond d'eux ils restent toujours ce qu'ils sont... On évolue, et on trouve toujours un moyen de devenir un adulte accompli, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Si tu ne comprends pas encore ça à son âge, ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras la réponse par toi-même dans quelques années.

Les enfants semblaient boire les paroles de la jeune femme, sauf Belle qui avait l'air plus passionné par les bonbons au chocolat que le récit de sa tante. Touko, même si elle connaissait déjà l'histoire, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa son retard troublé sur Touya. Au début, personne ne le remarqua Touya, alors qu'il sirotait son jus d'orange, sentit le regard oppressant et se mit à fixer Touko à son tour d'un air interrogatif. Cheren, lui observait, par alternance, Touko, sa mère, Touya et pour finir Belle qui ne se préoccupait décidément pas du tout de ce qu'il se passait.

Kotone, quant à elle, regardait sa fille avec tendresse "Mes paroles la font réfléchir, on dirait ! Ce Touya, il la taquine si souvent et pourtant..."

La voix criarde de Touko résonna dans toute la pièce. Touko venait de reprendre ses esprits, remarquant que Touya et Cheren la fixaient, que sa mère la regardait comme si elle avait tout compris à se qu'elle pensait... Pour couronner le tout, Belle rajouta, la bouche pleine "Bouquoi t'es toute voube ?" avec son regard innocent, n'ayant rien suivi de la conversation (forcément).

Voulant échapper à la série de questions qui allait suivre (elle connaissait que trop bien sa mère), Touko partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée, mais au moment où elle allait sortir, sa tête heurta quelqu'un, elle releva les yeux, et fit un grand sourire.  
><strong>- "Papa !"<strong>


	6. Chapitre 4 & 5  Origine

**Chapitre 4****-5**** : Origine (Partie 1****-2****)**

"Papa", voilà un mot que le jeune Touya n'avait pas prononcé souvent. Même si les explications de sa mère restaient évasives quant à l'absence de ce dernier, il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Jusqu'à présent, ses camarades ne s'étaient jamais moqués. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Pourtant il était assez populaire, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cheren, et malgré ce qu'elles en pensaient (surtout Touko), les seules qu'ils considéraient comme ses amies étaient Belle et Touko. Touya semblait avoir une réaction plus que mature pour son âge, cela venait sans doute en partie de sa situation familiale.

A regarder Touko dans les bras de son père, rayonnante de joie, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas même pas de la jalousie, mais il essayait d'imaginer le visage de son père, se voyait courir dans ses bras, avec le même sourire que Touko. Toutefois, même si son père n'était pas mort, il savait très bien qu'il était impossible que ça arrive un jour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regagna la réalité que lorsque Cheren vint lui adresser la parole.

- Ca va ?  
>- Hum ?<br>- Touya, Araragi-hakase est venue nous chercher avec Belle, tu veux qu'elle te raccompagne chez toi au passage ?  
>- Ah, oui pourquoi pas.<p>

Après des au-revoir assez bruyants, notamment à cause de Belle et Touko qui étaient totalement surexcitées, Cheren, Touya et Belle montèrent tous les trois à l'arrière de la voiture du Professeur.  
>Sur le chemin du retour, Cheren se risqua à demander ce que faisait sa mère.<br>Constatant le sourire de la jeune femme à travers le rétroviseur, Cheren se mit à craindre le pire.

- Elle a décidé d'étudier un Pokémon qu'un dresseur nous a fait parvenir.  
>Il va falloir que tu m'aides, elle ne le lâche pas depuis ce matin, elle en a même oublié son déjeuner.<br>Cheren esquissa un sourire à son tour  
>- Maman est toujours comme ça, à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait... Bien souvent, elle en fait trop aussi !<p>

Touya n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais il était rare qu'il soit si détaché de la conversation.  
>Être si distant n'était pas son habitude, ce qui sembla inquiéter Belle. Mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, elle préféra ne rien dire. Arrivé à destination, Touya descendit, remerciant Araragi de l'avoir raccompagné, il sourit à ses deux amis à l'arrière de la voiture, puis rentra chez lui. Araragi, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Touya, demanda à sa fille :<br>- Il s'est passé quelque chose chez Kotone ? Il s'est disputé avec Touko ?  
>- Non pas du tout... Il est comme ça depuis que le père de Touko est rentré.<br>- Ah... Je vois...  
>Belle regarda sa mère de façon interrogative.<br>- Son père ne doit pas vivre avec lui, supposa Cheren.  
>Araragi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de démarrer la voiture :<br>- Belle déduction Cheren !  
>- C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vu son père... et sa mère, on ne la voit que pour les réunions, et encore.<p>

[...]

La maison où vivait Touya était à la périphérie du village. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit pour le grand terrain qu'il possédait, sans oublier le petit lac qui était idéal pour ses Pokémon.

Sa mère n'était jamais à la maison quand il rentra... Mais elle n'était jamais bien loin... C'était Mijumaru qui l'accueillait le 3/4 du temps... D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu ce Pokémon dans une Pokéball, et il n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'en servir. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait déjà un paquet de Pokémon. Mijumaru était un peu l'animal de compagnie de la maison. Petit, Touya et lui prenaient même leur bain ensemble, c'est peu dire.

- Miju, as-tu vu maman ?  
>Le petit Pokémon regarda le jeune garçon avec admiration, puis lui sauta sur l'épaule, pointant de sa petite patte en direction du lac.<br>- Encore... soupira le garçon, jetant son sac sur le canapé, avant de sortir par la porte-fenêtre en direction du point d'eau.

Arrivé sur place, il n'y avait personne. Touya s'assit dans l'herbe et Miju fit de même.  
>Petit à petit, tous les pokémon de sa mère pointèrent leur nez hors de l'eau... Il ne tarda pas à voir sa mère sortir de l'eau sur l'autre rive. Elle déposa rapidement sa veste sur ses épaules... Avant qu'elle réalise la présence de son fils, il aperçut ce visage triste, vide d'émotion qu'il avait découvert un jour, lors de la visite de ses tantes, sans trop savoir pourquoi à l'époque... Maintenant, il se doutait bien que c'était à cause de l'absence de son père. Elle semblait pourtant tout à fait normale, et arrivait à cacher ce visage tout le temps en présence de son fils. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle vit son fils, elle lui sourit, et se dirigea vers lui.<p>

Mijumaru était descendu de l'épaule de Touya, pour monter sur celle de la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant face à son fils.  
>- Alors comment s'est passé le goûter chez Touko ? Kotone-san a été sympa avec toi ?<br>Touya haussa les épaules, tout en esquissant un sourire  
>- C'était sympa, puis Kotone-san a été très gentille... On a même vu Kazunari-san qui venait de rentrer...<br>Restant interdite un instant, la jeune femme finit par reprendre la parole :  
>- C'est bien, je suis contente ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, il faudra que j'aille les saluer à l'occasion ! <p>

La fin de l'après-midi et le début de soirée se déroula comme d'habitude, et aux environs de 20h30, Touya partit se coucher de lui-même sans que sa mère n'ait à lui dire... Malgré son jeune âge (7 ans pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi), Touya était un petit garçon posé et mature, mais pas timide pour autant.

La jeune femme, maintenant relevée de sa tâche de "mère" s'assit dans le fauteuil, une sorte de boîte à chaussures sur les genoux. Elle soupira longuement, et finit par l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, pleins de photos s'y trouvaient, mélangées, sans forcément de rapport : elle commença à les sortir une à une Des paysages, des poupées en porcelaine, des Pokémon sauvages, une femme déguisée en sirène, 3 gamines avec un poissirène dans les bras et une plus petite, assise à côté d'un 4e poissirène...

À chaque image, un souvenir lui revenait... Elle s'arrêta sur l'image d'un pokémon quelques secondes, puis elle continua, il s'agissait de diverses photos, où elle figurait aussi... Les décors changeaient, parfois, elle était seule sur la photo, parfois, des pokémon y étaient aussi, voire d'autres personnes... Elle prit le temps de s'arrêter sur une photo prise une quinzaine d'année auparavant, peut-être plus, c'était la fin d'un après-midi haut en couleur, à Kanto : suite à l'ordre forcé de ces sœurs, elle était obligée d'arrêter de voyager pour rentrer à Hanada City... Revoir cette photo, lui fit remonter pleins d'émotions, de bonnes choses, mais aussi des mauvaises...

Kasumi continua à faire défiler les photos, et s'arrêta sur une beaucoup plus récente... datant d'une dizaine d'années grand maximum... C'était M. Mime, le Pokémon d'Hanako (la mère de Satoshi) qui l'avait prise... C'était lors du retour de Satoshi, après son sacre contre l'Elite 4... Prise par l'engouement général après sa victoire, peut-être aussi à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui à une époque, elle s'était jetée à son cou pour le féliciter... Et même si ça avait été un geste totalement irréfléchi à la base, cette étreinte avait été le début de nombreuses choses...

Kasumi soupira, fermant longuement les yeux... Sans qu'elle puisse contrôler, les larmes coulèrent à travers ses paupières closes, au rythme des souvenirs qu'elle revoyait, à commencer par cette soirée qu'elle avait passé avec LUI, puis celle d'après, et encore celle d'après...

Jusqu'à ce moment, i ans environ, elle venait de rentrer de l'arène, se préparant à lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, sous le conseil de ses sœurs.

- Satoshi, il faut que je te d-  
>- Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai été contacté tout à l'heure par les inspecteurs de la Ligue Pokémon.<br>Ils ont besoin d'un nouveau champion, et ils ont pensé à moi !

Devant l'enthousiasme de Satoshi, elle se résigna à lui dire ce qui aurait pu l'obliger à refuser.  
>Kasumi préféra l'encourager à aller de l'avant comme à son habitude.<br>- Donc dès demain, je pars pour le Mont Argenté...  
>Voyant le visage déconfit de sa compagne, Satoshi se ravisa.<br>- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je rentrerai tous les week-ends ! Promis ! Puis nous garderons le contact de toute façon ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa ceinture où était accroché son PokéMatos.

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au début, il rentrait le week-end, mais il lui fut de plus en plus obligé de rester sur place à cause du climat capricieux et des demandes faites par la ligue Pokémon. Kasumi, dont la grossesse commençait à se voir, n'en avait averti personne à part ses sœurs... Elle avait l'impression d'être un boulet pour Satoshi, et encore plus maintenant. C'est ainsi que sur un coup de tête, sans en parler à personne, elle laissa un mot et partit avec ses Pokémon, le plus loin possible dans un endroit où rien ne lui rappellerait ni Satoshi, ni son ancienne vie.

Isshu, et surtout Kanoko Town semblait être la destination rêvée... Personne ne la connaissait, et elle ne connaissait personne... Ainsi, elle pourrait vivre, et élever son fils... **leur fils**...  
>Kasumi ré-ouvrit les yeux, tant bien que mal, sa vue était tellement brouillée par les larmes que sur les photos qu'elle avait entre les mains, Satoshi et Touya semblaient n'être qu'une seule et même personne.<p>

Refermant la boîte en carton, elle se leva vivement et aperçu une silhouette dans la pénombre du salon. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de Touya, mais sa vue était tellement brouillée qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir Satoshi en face d'elle, les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle.

Le petit Touya courut dans les jambes de sa mère, et les serra avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait comme si cela allait empêcher les larmes de couler. Kasumi prit son fils dans les bras, et le ramena dans sa chambre. Le petit ne voulant pas la laisser partir, elle se coucha avec lui. Elle qui s'était jurée qu'elle arriverait à être forte, et à jouer le rôle de la mère et du père... Comment ferait-elle pour remplacer Satoshi...  
>Lui qui ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils...<p>

Le lendemain matin, alors que Touya était parti à l'école, soulagé de retrouver sa mère aussi énergique qu'avant, Kasumi tournait dans la maison, hésitant longuement. Lorsqu'elle était partie d'Hanada City, 8 ans plutôt, elle n'avait laissé qu'un très court mot "Je pars, au moment où vous trouverez ce message, il sera trop tard... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, besoin de prendre du recul... Je reviendrai un jour... peut-être..."

Comment reprendre contact après cela ? Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre...Elle avait pourtant revu ses sœurs 2 ans auparavant mais ce fut si bref... Un coup de téléphone semblait être le meilleur moyen de reprendre contact, sans précipiter les choses... Elle prit le combiné du visiophone et composa le numéro de l'arène... Ce fut Sakura qui décrocha.

- Arène Pokémon d'Hanada City Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>À travers le visiophone, les deux sœurs se fixèrent longuement, avant que l'aînée n'engage la parole.<br>- Kasumi ! Si tu savais combien je suis contente de te voir ! Ca fait si longtemps !

Ne sachant trop par où commencer, elle finit par esquisser un sourire, Sakura comprit immédiatement l'embarras de sa cadette.  
>- Alors comment se passe la vie à Isshu ? Et comment va mon petit ange ?<br>- En ce moment, ce n'est pas trop ça... Kanto me manque...  
>- Kanto, Kanto... Cesse de te mentir, tu n'as plus quinze ans Kasumi ! Depuis le temps que tu l'aimais... Si seulement il avait su qu'il avait un fils, je suis certaine qu'il t'aurait poursuivi... Remarque, vu comment tu t'es enfuie... S'il a cherché à te retrouver, je peux comprendre que ses recherches n'aient pas abouti. Même nous, on a eu de la chance de te tomber dessus y'a 2 ans.<br>Kasumi ne desserra pas la mâchoire... Elle savait qu'elle était en tort... Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne savait pas comment corriger ses erreurs.  
>- Et sa mère, elle sait qu'elle est grand-mère ?<br>Kasumi rougit, comme lorsqu'elle était ado, secouant la tête vivement pour répondre "non".  
>- Héhé ! Laisse-moi faire petite sœur ! répondit Sakura, avec un clin d'œil avant de couper la conversation.<p>

- Quelle idée j'ai eu d'appeler ma sœur... Si ça se trouve... soupira Kasumi, en se prenant la tête.  
>La suite de la phrase ne se fit pas attendre, le téléphone retentit ! Kasumi décrocha le combiné :<br>- J'arrive pas à y croire, Kasumi c'est bien toi ! Je viens d'avoir Sakura-san à l'instant, c'est elle qui m'a donné ton numéro... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie sans prévenir personne i ans ?

- Je... Je suis désolée... Je... J'ai eu peur... et j'ai fui... Même si je le regrette, ça a sûrement été mieux ainsi... C-Comment va S-Satoshi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas trop, il rentre que très rarement à la maison depuis ton départ... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y 2 mois, il a passé quelques jours à la maison, mais je n'ai pas reconnu mon fils... Ton départ l'a vraiment affecté.<br>Kasumi continua à ne rien dire, sentant les larmes lui monter...  
>- Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi... J'ai agi sur un coup de tête... J'ai tellement de choses à vous expliquer...<p>

A ce moment-là, des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, Kasumi soupira longuement et reprit la parole :  
>- Il serait plus simple que je vous envoie un mail... J'en profiterai pour y mettre des photos.<br>Hanako, voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à s'exprimer, acquiesça, se demandant bien pourquoi elle voulait lui envoyer des photos.

Kasumi raccrocha tout se brouillait dans sa tête... Voilà longtemps qu'elle aurait dû franchir ce pas. Maintenant que c'était fait, qu'allait-il se passer ?  
>S'installant devant son ordinateur, elle commença son récit : sa relation avec son fils, les obligations de son fils, les longues attentes à la maison seule, sa grossesse, son départ sur un coup de tête... Puis, ces 7 années en compagnie d'un petit ange comme le disait si bien Sakura, qui jour après jour, ressemblait de plus en plus à son père...<p>

_Près de 3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kasumi avait repris contact avec Hanako.__  
>Trois mois au cours desquels il s'était passé bien des choses dans la petite ville de Kanoko Town. Araragi avait offert un pokémon à deux jeunes dresseurs désirant débuter leur voyage initiatique, ce qui a permis<em>_ à Touya, Cheren, Belle et Touko de décider à l'avance de quel Pokémon, ils allaient prendre.__  
><em>_  
>- Je veux un <em>_**POKABU**__ ! déclara Touko toute excitée comme si elle partait en voyage aujourd'hui ! __  
><em>_- Alors moi je prendrai... __**Mijumaru **__!__ Il est tellement mignon et il a l'air si... rajouta Belle, en hésitant sur le meilleur qualificatif pour la petite loutre.__  
>- BÊTE ! complèta Touya, choquée par le choix de Belle, puis il ajouta pour la taquiner : Remarque, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! <em>_  
>- Touya ! C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire là ! l'engueula Touko, en posant ses poings sur ses hanches<em>_  
>- Roh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler ! Ronchonna le garçon, prenant une mine boudeuse <em>_  
>- Et puisque que tu fais le malin, tu comptes prendre qui ? lui demanda Touko, alors que Belle posa en même temps la même question à Cheren.<em>_  
>Cheren, leva son nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire, et les deux garçons répondirent simultanément : <em>_  
>- C'est évidemment ! Je vais pendre<em>_**Tsuta**__**r**__**ja**__ ! __  
><em>_  
>Pendant ce temps-là, les adultes aussi s'étaient amusés : Makomo-hakase avait fait une grande découverte concernant les Munna et les Musharna, elle envisageait donc de s'installer quelques temps à Sanyou City, afin de pouvoir étudier ces Pokémon dans leur habitat naturel. Chose qui semblait ravir Araragi. Elle n'aura plus à supporter les crises de somnambulisme de Makomo, qui se jetait sur elle, en pleine nuit en criant "Araragi-sama ! Je vous aime !" à cause des effets secondaires de la fumée de rêve, générée par Musharna.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Quant à Kasumi, elle avait gardé contact avec Hanako, qui avait eu l'agréable surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était grand-mère... Même si elle avait préféré le savoir avant, elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir lui parler par visiophone, et avait hâte de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Hanako avait même prévenu son fils par courrier, mais pour le moment, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue : cela était certainement dû à la tempête de neige qui avait sévi sur le Mont Argenté. Toutefois, ni Kasumi, ni Hanako ne se faisaient de souci pour Satoshi ; toutes deux savaient que ce genre de situation n'était rien pour lui.<em>


	7. Chapitre 6  Préparatifs

**Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, sauf pour le petit Touya qui allait fêter ses 8 ans, tout le monde le savait, mais tout le monde avait reçu mot d'ordre de ne rien souhaiter, de faire comme s'ils avaient oublié. Chose difficile à faire comprendre à de jeunes enfants, mais tous semblèrent comprendre... Tous sauf...

- Dis Touko ! T'as pas oublié que c'est l'anniversaire de Touya-chan aujourd'hui ? Braya Belle en rejoignant son amie dans la cours de récréation, ne prêtant pas attention au regard de cette dernière !  
>- Belle... soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.<br>- Ah ! Je le savais t'as oublié ! C'est tout toi ! À trop penser à lui, t'en oublies son anniversaire... Remarque, heureusement que ma mère me l'a rappelé ce matin !  
>- Oui, c'est ça Belle... Souviens-toi aussi de ce que ta mère nous a dit ce matin dans la voiture.<br>La petite blondinette, leva ses grands yeux verts en l'air, cherchant dans sa mémoire, et réalisa, choquée.  
>- AH !<br>- Bah, tu vois quand tu veux !  
>- J'ai oublié le cadeau pour Touya à la maison !<br>Touko tomba à la renverse.  
>- B-E-L-L-E !<br>- Oui ? demanda cette dernière totalement interrogative, ne sachant pas pourquoi Touko était entrain de s'énerver.  
>Touko se jeta sur son amie, lui marmonnant à l'oreille.<br>- Apparemment, la maman de Touya-chan a prévu une fête ce soir, mais c'est une surprise, donc il faut faire comme si on avait tous oublié ! D'ailleurs ce soir, on doit aller chez lui vers 19h.  
>Belle fit un grand sourire.<br>- Heureusement que tu es là, Touko-chan ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?  
>Touko esquissa un léger sourire en coin et soupira.<p>

Pas très loin de là, Touya était appuyé contre un mur, sirotant un jus d'orange, au côté de Cheren, plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire des Pokémon.  
>Il avait assisté à toute la scène entre Belle et Touko, il avait même pu entendre Touko, lorsqu'elle avait articulé "B-E-L-L-E !"<br>- Toujours aussi bruyante... T'en pense quoi, Cheren... Cheren ?  
>- Ah... euh... ouais, si tu le dis...<br>Touko observa son ami, en réalité n'avait aucunement prêté attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et qui d'ailleurs, était déjà reparti dans sa lecture, et soupira.

Les préparatifs avaient déjà commencé chez Touya, pourtant ce n'était pas habituel d'organiser une si grosse fête. Mais cette fois-ci ça serait spécial ! Car il n'y allait pas avoir que sa mère et ses amis. Hanako avait décidé de venir spécialement du Kanto pour faire la connaissance de son petit-fils, qu'elle n'avait qu'en photos jusqu'à présent. Évidemment, Hanako était aussi très heureuse de revoir Kasumi depuis ce temps, ce qui expliqua sans doute l'étreinte interminable à son arrivée.

Néanmoins les deux jeunes femmes ne tardèrent pas : la fête n'allait pas se préparer seule ! D'habitude, Belle et Touko étaient les seules invitées de la fête d'anniversaire de son fils, mais cette fois, Kasumi avait décidé d'inviter tout le monde : Belle et sa mère Araragi-Hakase, Touko et ses parents Kotone-san et Kazunari-san, Cheren et sa mère Makomo-hakase, ainsi que Hanako qui sera la "surprise" de la soirée ! Même Mijumaru avait décidé d'aider aux préparatifs, il nettoyait les fruits et légumes à l'aide de son pistolet à O puis les couper avec le côté tranchant de son coquillage.

De son côté, Touya ne semblait pas du tout inquiet du fait que personne ne s'occupe de lui, même si aujourd'hui c'était son 8e anniversaire. La journée passa quand même assez rapidement les jeunes enfants se retrouvèrent devant le portail de l'école, tous semblaient attendre.

- Toujours en retard ma mère ! Trépigna Touko, puis elle se retourna sur Belle qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.  
>- Tu attends qui toi ?<p>

- Belle ?

- BELLE !  
>- Ah ! Touko ! Tu attends ta mère aussi ? répondit Belle tout juste sortie de sa rêverie.<br>Touya ne peut s'empêcher de rire suite à la réaction de Touko, qui ne disait rien mais tout se lisait sur son visage. Cheren esquissa un sourire en regardant les deux filles juste à côté de lui.  
>Une jeep déboula dans la rue à toute vitesse et vint s'arrêter devant les 4 enfants. Cheren dévisagea sa mère qui était au volant, totalement hallucinée.<br>- Maman ?  
>Makomo descendit de la voiture, et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras.<br>- Oh mon petit Cheren-chan tu m'as manqué ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ta maman est là !  
>Touko et Touya se demandaient ce qu'il arrivait à Makomo-hakase. Elle, si sérieuse d'habitude...<br>- Bonjour Makomo-san ! Vint saluer Belle, avec son sourire niais habituel.  
>- BELLE ! Réagit immédiatement Touko, Tu ferais mieux de -<p>

Touko ne put finir sa phrase, Makomo-hakase s'était déjà jeté littéralement sur Belle.  
>- Allez, en route pour la maison ! YAHOO- !<br>Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre, Cheren et Belle se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la jeep, Makomo au volant et la voiture repartit aussi vite qu'elle fut venue !  
>Touko et Touya, complètement ahuris, avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé juste à l'instant sous leurs yeux.<br>- Tu sais ce qu'il arrive à Makomo-hakase ? demanda Touya  
>Touko secoua la tête pour dire non, puis ajouta :<br>- Belle m'a dit que sa mère et Makomo étudiaient en ce moment la fumée de rêve produite par les Munna et Musharna... Normalement, ça n'affecte que les Pokémon, mais je crois que Makomo-hakase subit des effets secondaires ou quelque chose comme ça…  
>Touya haussa les épaules et le silence s'installa. Touko, appuyée contre le grillage de l'école, frottait la pointe de sa chaussure sur le sol terreux comme si elle essayait d'écrire quelque chose. "Que pouvait bien faire sa mère ? ... Et Touya qui était là... Il n'était pas loin de chez lui, il pouvait très bien rentrer à pied, alors pourquoi attendait-il ?" se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille...<p>

À force d'y penser, Touko finit par lui poser la question directement :  
>- Touya ! Ta mère vient te chercher ?<br>- Non.

Malgré sa réponse, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Touko continua à attendre sa mère : la patience n'était pourtant pas l'un de ses points forts, cela faisait bientôt 30 minutes qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils attendaient là. Si Touya n'attendait pas sa mère... Qui attendait-il alors ? Touko se risqua à jeter un coup œil sur son ami... Il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, ses cheveux bougeant au rythme de la petite brise qui soufflait... "Il est trop beau !" fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Touko, lorsque Touya se mit aussi à la regarder, il lui sourit tendrement. Touko vira au rouge pivoine et détourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la rue. Voilà qui tombait bien, puisque la voiture de Kotone venait d'y entrer. Dès que la voiture s'arrêta devant eux, Touko s'y enfourna sans mot, ni regard pour son camarade. Kotone, inquiète de laisser le jeune garçon tout seul devant l'école lui demanda :  
>- Quelqu'un vient te chercher ?<br>- Non, mais je vais y aller à pied ce n'est pas loin !  
>- Bien, dans ce cas à demain ! (ndla : en réalité, ils se reverront plus tard, mais la soirée est une surprise, Touya n'est pas au courant donc)<p>

"Personne ne vient le chercher ?" pensa Touko en relevant la tête. Mais la voiture avait déjà pris la direction de l'entrée de la rue. Touko put néanmoins voir son ami partir en direction de chez lui. "Il est resté attendre... pour être... avec moi ?", en y repensant, elle rougit de nouveau... Kotone, voyant sa fille rouge, les yeux à demi clos à travers le rétroviseur, lui suggéra :  
>- Si tu as de la fièvre, peut-être que ça serait mieux de ne pas aller à l'anniversaire de Touya...<br>Heureusement que la voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge, car Touko se redressa vivement  
>- Mais NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE !<br>Touko était devenue presque hystérique à l'idée de manquer l'anniversaire de Touya... Surtout que son cadeau était déjà prêt !

Touya, quant à lui, rentrait chez lui en trainant quelque peu le pas. Cette journée d'anniversaire, avec tout le monde qui se comportait comme si de rien n'était, commençait à le préoccuper. Connaissant sa mère, il se doutait bien qu'elle lui préparait une surprise, ce qui était une raison de plus pour s'inquiéter... Arrivé à quelques mètres de la maison, Mijumaru déboula du jardin, et lui sauta dessus, pour finalement s'installer sur sa tête :  
>- Miju Ma !<br>- Oui, moi aussi Mijumaru !  
>- Maru !<p>

Bien que ça soit chez lui, Touya avait pris pour habitude de sonner avant d'entrée, histoire de savoir si sa mère était là, ou pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit : c'était sa mère, accompagnée d'une autre dame qu'il avait déjà vue en photo.  
>- Bonsoir mon chéri ! Tu tombes bien, je parlais justement de toi avec... commença Kasumi, tout en laissant la place à Hanako<br>- Ravie de te voir enfin... Touya !


	8. Chapitre 7  Anniversaire

**Chapitre 7 : Anniversaire****  
><strong>

Sa mère lui avait montré il y a quelques semaines une photo d'une dame lui indiquant :

Tu vois, c'est Hanako-baa-san, la mère de ton père… Ta grand-mère !

Ma… grand-mère…

Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons bientôt la voir…

« Bientôt la voir » mais de là à tomber nez à nez en rentrant de l'école… Touya resta fixe un moment, ne sachant que faire… Mijumaru vint détendre l'atmosphère, courant dans les bras du jeune garçon, se frayant jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Hanako assistait à la scène et voir Touya ainsi, avec Mijumaru trônant sur le sommet de sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler Satoshi avec Pikachu.

Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ton père quand il était petit…

Touya releva les yeux et sourit, débordant de joie, à l'idée de ressembler à son père bien qu'il ne le connaisse toujours pas … Kasumi et Hanako se poussèrent pour laisser passer l'enfant. Cependant les préparatifs de la fête n'étant pas encore terminé, il fut envoyé dans sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, Touya était pensif… Que pouvaient bien lui préparer sa mère et sa grand-mère ?  
>- Tu le sais toi, Miju ?<br>- Mijuma ? répondit le Pokémon en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

En bas, Kasumi et Hanako venaient de tout finir, elles s'apprêtaient à tout mettre en place lorsque la sonnerie retentit  
>Il s'agissait d'Araragi, accompagnée de Belle. Il était rare pour le professeur de sortir de son laboratoire, l'occasion pour elle de se vêtir d'une superbe robe rouge.<p>

Makomo-san n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Kasumi

Et bien, elle devrait arriver mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand…

***début du flash-back***

_Deux heures avant :_

Makomo-san, allez-vous à la fête d'anniversaire du petit Touya ?

Aucune réponse.

Makomo…san ?

Araragi osa rentrer dans le laboratoire dans la pièce qui servait de laboratoire à sa collègue, mais elle n'y voyait rien. La pièce était envahie d'une épaisse fumée rose.

De la fumée de rêve…. Elle a encore remis ça… Makomo ! Je vous avais pourtant dit d'arrêter ces expériences sur les Munna, vous savez très bien que vous ne supportez pas les inhalations…

La manche en guise de masque, Araragi entra dans la pièce, avançant à tâtons. Elle finit par découvrir Makomo, profondément endormie au côté de Munna, lui aussi endormi. Inquiète, Araragi secoua sa collègue.

En désespoir de cause, elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, pour permettre à la fumée de se dissiper… Petit à petit la fumée disparut et instantanément Munna se réveilla. Makomo immergea à son tour.

Makomo-hakase ! Je vous avais pourtant dit-

Aaaaaahhhhh ! Araragi-sama ! cria Makomo en se jetant sur Araragi

Cette dernière l'esquiva de justesse.

Makomo ! Vous allez m'obliger à prendre des décisions radicales !

Owi ! J'aime quand vous prenez des décisions Araragi-sama 3 !

Araragi finit par esquisser un sourire : en temps normal, la fumée de rêve n'avait pas d'effets sur les êtres humains, mais bizarrement cela rendait Makomo totalement hystérique.

Araragi se hissa tant bien que mal en dehors du labo, accompagnée de son boulet humain accroché à sa jambe. Elle finit par croiser le jeune Cheren qui revenait de la bibliothèque du laboratoire.. Makomo, en le voyant, changea de cible, et se jeta sur son fils :  
>- Oh mon Cheren d'Amour ! Tu sais que tu es mon fils préféré ! Tu le sais ça hein, Cheren ! Allez fais un câlin à ta maman…<p>

Cheren ne comprenait plus rien… Il connaissait sa mère, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.  
>- Ecoute Cheren, je pense que l'effet de la fumée devrait disparaître rapidement, quand ça sera le cas, rappelle-lui que ce soir, il y a l'anniversaire de Touya.<br>Cheren hocha la tête, regardant sa mère mielleuse, collée à lui, et soupira…

***fin du flash-back***

Kasumi esquissa un sourire, en s'imaginant la scène…

Donc je suppose que Cheren-chan…

Il viendra… Il l'a promis ! ajouta la petite Belle, en trépignant énergiquement.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard déterminé de Belle.

Kasumi, tout en guidant Araragi et sa fille dans la maison, entama la discussion :

Vous êtes les premières à être arrivées, tout n'est pas entièrement terminé.

Ne vous en faites par Kasumi-san, je vais vous donner un coup de main Pendant ce temps-là, Belle, tu n'as qu'à aller t'amuser avec Touya !

Sa chambre est en haut de l'escalier à droite.

Kasumi n'avait même pas encore fini sa phrase que Belle grimpait déjà les marches deux à deux « Ouaaaiiiiss » criait l'enfant en continuant sa course à l'étage.

Touya avait laissé la réflexion de côté et s'était assoupi au côté du Mijumaru. La fête n'avait pas encore commencé et il avait eu déjà le droit à ce qui serait sans doute son plus beau cadeau… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait… Sa rêverie fut interrompu, par un bruit sourd de pas sur le pallier la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant Belle finir sa course… allongée de tout son long au sol, ses pieds ayant buté dans le tapis Pokéball qui recouvrait le sol.

Belle ?

Aie, aie… Salut Touya…

Touya rigola et Mijumaru le suivit :

Y'avait que toi pour tomber comme ça…

Mais Belle n'écoutait plus, elle était totalement hypnotisée par la présence de Mijumaru.

Oh mais c'est…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle se contenta de serrer très (trop !) le Pokémon contre-elle !

Kyaaaaaa ! Il est trognon ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Mijumaru !

Mijumaaaaa ! gémit le Pokémon en cherchant à se défaire de son étreinte.

Arrête ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

Belle relâcha le petit Pokémon, qui s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière Touya, et elle lui fit un signe de tête pour s'excuser.

Mijumaru… finit le Pokémon, en regardant la blondinette de loin.

En réalité, ce n'est pas mon Pokémon, mais c'est l'un des Pokémon de ma mère.

Un Pokémon de ta mère ? Ta mère est dresseuse ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

Touya resta interdit un moment, c'est vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé… Pourtant il connaissait Belle et Touko depuis l'école maternelle… Elles, avaient tout raconté dès le premier jour… Il s'en souvenait encore, c'était le premier jour de classe, et la maîtresse avait demandé à chacun de raconter ce que les parents faisaient comme métiers… Touko avait été la première à lever la main « Moi mon papa est scientifique et maman, c'est une ancienne dresseuse de Pokémon, maintenant elle s'occupe de moi et de la maison quand papa n'est pas là. », Belle, dans le feu de l'action s'était levée pour parler « Moi, papa, il est professeur à l'université d'Hiun City et maman, c'est la dame qui donne les premiers Pokémon, aux nouveaux dresseurs »… Touya, lui, même quand la maîtresse lui avait demandé, il n'avait rien répondu… et du coup, personne n'avait jamais su.

Maman a longtemps été la championne de l'arène Hanada City…

Hanada City ?

C'est une ville de la région de Kanto, maman est née là-bas. Mes tantes y habitent encore.

Belle pas futée pour deux sous, sachant pourtant qu'elle était la situation familiale de Touya, dit :

Championne d'arène ! Wouah ! Trop cool ! Et ton père ?

Touya déglutit, hésita, mais finit par répondre :

Papa vient de Kanto aussi… De Masara Town… Je crois. Il est dresseur Pokémon.

Ah ! Mais je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas ?

Touya ne répondit plus, baissant le regard… Mijumaru se cacha le visage derrière son coquillage, et Belle semblait ne plus rien comprendre (ça devait faire un moment qu'elle avait déconnecté).

La sonnerie retentit en bas, et Belle, oubliant totalement sa question, sortit en courant de la chambre de Touya « Touko-chan ! Touko-chan ! »

Touya soupira longuement, puis prit une grande inspiration…

Allez viens, Mijumaru !

Le Pokémon lui emboîta le pas, et tous les deux sortirent de la chambre. Arrivé en bas, il vit Touko et Belle qui sautillaient sur place. Touko s'arrêta de faire la folle dès qu'elle vit Touya : son visage s'illumina et elle courut vers lui « Hourra pour Touya ! C'est ton anniversaire ! », Belle l'imita. À présent les deux filles tournaient autour de lui. Il était pourtant habitué au caractère enjoué de Touko mais tant d'attention semblait le gêner, et il ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Mijumaru essayait de l'aider, mais lui aussi semblait totalement dépassé. C'est Kotone (Note : Je vous rappelle que dans l'histoire c'est la maman de Touko !) qui intervint, libérant le pauvre Touya : « Allons les filles, arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre Touya ! ». Le petit garçon fit un large sourire en hochant vivement la tête comme pour affirmer ce qu'on venait de dire.

Le reste des invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver bien qu'au final, il n'y ait pas tant de monde que ça. Mais Touya était content, tous ses amis étaient là, Cheren avait fini par arriver, accompagné de Makomo il avait fait la connaissance de sa grand-mère, et en plus, il voyait sa mère discuter et sourire, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant… Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux que tout cela ?  
>La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Kasumi jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, s'éloigna d'un pas rapide « Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être à une heure si tardive ».<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8  Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles**

Kasumi quitta rapidement le salon, traversa le couloir et arriva à la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvrit le plus naturellement du monde, pensant tout d'abord à quelqu'un qui aurait perdu son chemin… La maison n'était pas dans le centre-ville, et il n'y avait pas d'autres maisons autour…

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs minutes, il était donc impossible de distinguer quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec le judas. Elle ouvrit la porte. D'abord, elle ne vit personne, puis la lumière du couloir finit par mettre à découvert l'ombre d'un jeune homme et d'un Pokémon. Kasumi plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer les silhouettes… C'est alors que l'homme souffla ces quelques mots :

Ca faisait un bail… Kasumi…

Cette voix ! Un frisson parcourut son corps, remontant jusqu'à son visage pour obliger les larmes à couler… Kasumi se décida à relever le regard… Les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues, mais aucun mot ne sortait…

Le jeune homme se contenta de s'approcher, et de prendre Kasumi dans ses bras.

Dans la salle, tout le monde s'amusait, mais Touya commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire sa mère… Le sortant de ses pensées, Belle trébucha et le poussa involontairement : Cheren qui était juste à côté évita de justesse, laissant Touya tomber directement sur Touko. Hanako de loin, assistait à la scène sourire aux lèvres : elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais avait vu, Belle trébucher, et bousculer Touya, qui se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur la pauvre Touko… Qui, ne sachant comment réagir (déjà qu'elle rougissait !), finit par s'énerver sur le pauvre Touya… Mais il ne se laissa pas faire !

Ça va pas la tête de faire tomber les gens comme ça !

Puisque je te dis que qu'on m'a poussé !

Derrière, Belle qui s'était tout juste relevée commençait à geindre « snif… Je suis…. DESOLEE… »  
>Cheren esquissa un sourire tout en se prenant la tête, mais Touko ne lâchait pas le morceau.<p>

Regarde ! T'en arrive même à faire pleurer Belle-chan ! se fâcha encore plus Touko, même si elle s'avait qu'elle avait tort.

Non, mais c'est la meilleure ça ! Belle s'excuse justement parce qu'elle m'a bousculé et tu prends sa défense comme si c'était elle la victime dans tout ça ?

Touko n'ajouta rien, et au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation, surtout que la plus part des invités s'étaient arrêtés de parler entre eux, et surtout Makomo, qui la fixait bizarrement, entre le sourire et les lunettes qui brillaient, c'était vraiment flippant !

Alors que l'histoire semblait s'être plus ou moins calmée, Belle reprit la parole  
>- Touko-chan, je suis désolée… Je voulais venir te dire un truc, mais j'ai trébuché, et j'ai…<br>Touko, qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer redevint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un fou-rire chez Touya et Cheren, tandis que Belle regardait alternativement sa meilleure amie et les deux garçons, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle… (sasuga nee Belle-chan 3)  
>Hanako, qui regardait la scène d'un peu plus près depuis tout à l'heure se rapprocha :<br>- Les enfants, vous n'avez rien oublié ? Vous n'aviez pas des cadeaux pour Touya ?  
>Belle, oubliant déjà la dispute, commença à trépigner sur place et courut vers sa mère, un peu plus loin… Cheren voulut faire de même mais, en cherchant sa mère, il la trouva en train d'essayer de parler à la télévision, qui en plus était éteinte… Il soupira longuement, puis s'adressant à Touya : « Allez, viens m'aider, on va essayer de la « reveiller » le temps que Belle et ta mère reviennent… ». Touya hocha la tête puis suivit son ami.<p>

Touko, n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, bras tendus jusqu'aux poings, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Hanako s'approcha d'elle, s'abaissant son niveau, elle la regarda avec un sourire.  
>- Allons, ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… Touya est un gentil garçon… Mais ça, je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà, hein ?<br>Touko leva les yeux comme pour confirmer ses dires, puis sourire aux lèvres, elle partit pour retrouver sa mère un peu plus loin.

Bah alors Touko… Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là ? dit Kazunari en posant la main sur la tête de sa fille.  
>- C'est vrai… Je pensais que tu l'aim- commença Kotone, sourire aux lèvres.<br>- SHHHHHH… coupa bruyamment l'enfant en agitant ses bras.

Kotone sourit, puis comprenant ce que sa fille était venue chercher, elle ouvrit son sac pour lui donner le paquet cadeau. Touko le prit, le serrant fort contre elle, puis s'empressa de rejoindre Belle. Elle fouillait son sac comme une folle depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce qui devait être le cadeau de Touya.

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ?

Le… C-cadeau p-pour..T-touya…

Attends laisse-moi t'aider ! ajouta Touko, en mettant à son tour les mains dans le sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ensemble du sac de Belle recouvrait le sol: Une peluche de Mijumaru, plusieurs paquets de bonbons plus ou moins vide, ainsi qu'un paquet d'images de Pokémon et divers feuilles froissés sur lesquels on pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Belle, indiquant apparemment des informations à ne pas oublier… Mais vu l'état des feuilles, il était évident qu'elle ne devait pas les regarder souvent !

Pendant que Belle était partie littéralement chouiner dans la robe de sa mère : « J'ai… oublié… l-le ca-cadeaaaauuuuu ! », Touko essayait tant bien que mal de remettre tout ce bordel dans le sac, oubliant totalement le paquet cadeau pour Touya, qu'elle avait posé un peu plus loin... Touya souriait, mais surtout il trépignait intérieurement… Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui choisir ?

Touko, après avoir tout ramassé, rejoint Belle, afin de la réconforter. Touya en avait profité pour récupérer le cadeau et l'ouvrir !

- TROP BIEN ! s'exclama Touya, essayant sa nouvelle casquette.

Les yeux de Touko, de Belle ainsi que de ceux de tous les invités se retournèrent sur Touya qui portait sa nouvelle casquette : l'arrière était blanc, l'avant était rouge, ornée d'une pokeball noire et d'une visière noire.

Wouah ! Elle était trop belle ! s'exclama Belle, oubliant totalement qu'elle n'avait rien apporté !

HEY ! POURQUOI T'AS OUVERT LE PAQUET ! cria Touko, en se précipitant vers Touya.

Mais Touya n'écoutait déjà plus : c'était une réplique exacte de la casquette du grand champion de la ligue. Il s'imaginait déjà lui aussi grand champion de ligue, et Mijumaru semblait lui aussi de cet avis.

Hanako souriait depuis sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir en Touya tout le portrait de son père, mais l'inquiétude la sortit de sa rêverie, et elle tourna sa tête vers le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée… Même si elle se doutait bien de « qui » pouvait bien retarder Kasumi.

Ce fut autour de Cheren et de Makomo d'offrir leurs cadeaux… Enfin, d'uniquement Cheren, car Makomo qui commençait à peine à « décuver » avait décidé d'accaparer totalement Araragi en « privé » afin de lui faire partager son expérience avec les Mushana et les Munna.  
>Cheren tendit le paquet à son ami, ajoutant « Je suis sûr que ça te sera utile ! », il s'agissait d'un recueil d'information sur l'ensemble des Pokémon qui étaient disponibles à Isshû. Touya sourit en regardant son ami, qui, il en était certain, deviendrait sans doute son rival quand tout deux commenceront leur voyage Pokémon.<br>La seule à ne pas lui avoir encore offert de cadeau, était sa grand-mère Touya s'empressa de rejoindre Hanako, et demanda avec son plus beau sourire « Maman, n'est pas encore revenue ? » 

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un jeune homme assez grand, brun, vêtu d'une veste rouge, casquette à la main, fit irruption dans la salle, Kasumi à ses côtés…

Satoshi ! s'étonna Hanako, en regardant son fils au côté de Kasumi.

Mais Satoshi n'y prêta pas attention, son regard était fixé sur Touya. Celui-ci aussi le regardait fixement… Le regard de Satoshi s'attendrit et il sourit au jeune Touya. Ce dernier, impressionné par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, recula, et se cachant derrière sa grand-mère… Hanako ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui chuchota comme pour le rassurer : « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… ». Touya se risqua de nouveau à braver l'homme du regard, il remarqua alors un Pokémon jaune, sur son épaule… Il avait déjà vu ce Pokémon, sur les vieilles photos de maman et de ... Mais avant que sa pensée n'aboutisse, le Pokémon jaune était déjà à ses pieds à le renifler, et manifesta joyeusement « Pikaaa ! ».

Touko, Cheren et Belle finirent par se rassembler autour de Touya… Belle semblait perplexe depuis l'arrivée de l'homme mystérieux, elle finit par chuchoter à Touko, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Tu ne trouves pas que Touya et ce monsieur se ressemblent ?

Cheren esquissa un sourire « Pour une fois que Belle faisait une remarque perspicace ! »  
>Touko regarda son amie choquée, puis fixa l'homme, le détaillant…<p>

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent… Mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre aussi ce type…

Normal, c'est le champion de la Ligue de Kanto, répondit Cheren d'une voix monotone.

Il doit être très fort alors, hein ? ajouta Belle

Touko ne disait rien, elle se contentait de fixer Touya. Elle ne savait pas s'il connaissait cet homme ou non, mais en tout cas, il semblait totalement sous le choc.

Touya se retourna vers sa grand-mère, son regard et son sourire ne trahissaient que la joie de voir à nouveau sa famille réunie. Kasumi s'avança près de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et dit : « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris contact avec eux plus tôt… J'espère que tu me pardonneras… ».  
>Le corps frêle du jeune garçon se mit à trembler, et celui-ci releva la tête vers sa mère, les yeux pleins de larmes puis il tourna la tête vers Satoshi qui se trouvait de l'autre côté... Le sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes, il se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier.<p>

Les invités dans l'assistance n'osaient plus faire de bruit, si bien que les sanglots de Touya résonnaient dans la pièce… Makomo observait attentivement la scène, tout en opinant comme pour approuver la situation, Araragi se tenait la joue d'une main, cachant par la même occasion la larme qui venait de glisser… L'émotion se voyait sur tous les visages, excepté sur celui de Belle, qui semblait être plongée dans une profonde réflexion…

Touya avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ne lâchait plus la main de Satoshi. Soudain le visage de Belle s'éclaira :

Ah ! Mais, en fait ce monsieur c'est le papa de Touya ?

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur de l'innocence de Belle, au moins sa remarque aura permis de détendre l'atmosphère, même si Araragi aurait, je pense, préféré que ça ne soit pas sa fille qui dise ça.


	10. Chapitre 9  Première fois

**Chapitre 9 : Première fois !**

La fête se termina bien. Belle finit par tout comprendre après que Cheren lui ait gentiment expliqué 2 ou 3 fois, Touko, par contre s'est fait plus discrète, assez impressionnée par l'arrivée du père de Touya, finissant la soirée avec sa mère. Tous rentrèrent chez eux, à l'exception, évidemment d'Hanako et de Satoshi. La famille était enfin réunie après plus de 8 ans de séparation… Kasumi prépara la chambre d'amis, mais Hanako insistant pour l'aider, les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent, laissant père et fils entre eux.

Il était déjà minuit passé, tout le monde était fatigué, Pikachu baillait sur l'épaule de son dresseur et Mijumaru titubait en suivant Touya. Touya voulait tant parler à son père et pourtant il ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation…

Si tu veux… en attendant que maman revienne… tu peux venir voir ma chambre !

Satoshi sursauta légèrement, puis esquissant un sourire, il posa la main sur la tête de son fils, lui emboitant le pas

Volontiers !

La chambre de Touya n'avait rien de particulier, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour un petit garçon de 8 ans, quelques peluches Pokémon posées de ci, de là, des livres et des magazines sur les Pokémon étaient posés sur le bureau, dont même un qui était ouvert racontant les derniers exploits du champion régional, Adeku-san.  
>Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit. Satoshi, qui semblait tout aussi gêné que son fils pour engager la conversation, se risqua à poser une question.<p>

Tu veux être dresseur plus tard ?

Oubliant totalement la gêne qu'il éprouvait jusqu'à maintenant, il répondit :

Oui ! Mes amis Belle, Cheren et Touko aussi ! L'autre jour, nous discutions justement de quel sera notre premier Pokémon ! Mais, de toute façon, on va devoir attendre d'avoir 10 ans…

Tu sais déjà lequel tu veux ?

Oui, Cheren et moi, nous choisirons Tsutarja !

Et pourquoi pas Mijumaru ? Il est déjà si proche de toi ? en faisant allusion au Mijumaru de la maison qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux.

Et bien… C'est un des Pokémon de maman (Satoshi hocha la tête « Evidemment, c'est un Pokémon eau, elle n'a pas changé ! »)… Si je deviens dresseur, je ne veux pas que ça soit facile, je veux apprendre par moi-même !

Satoshi s'étonna du raisonnement si mature de son fils.

On apprend tous les jours, quel que soit le Pokémon, même moi, il m'arrive de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre d'avoir 10 ans pour avoir ton premier Pokémon !

Touya releva la tête, d'un air interrogatif

Demain, je te montrerai ! Pour le moment, il est temps de te coucher !

Les yeux du petit garçon brillaient comme jamais… Si on lui avait dit que pour ses 8 ans, il aurait un si beau cadeau que celui de faire la connaissance de son père… Il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru et pourtant…

Touya se coucha, Mijumaru à ses côtés, Satoshi éteignit la lumière

Bonne nuit, Touya !

Bonne nuit… Papa…

Satoshi traversa le couloir qui menait aux autres chambres, le sourire aux lèvres : la porte de la chambre d'amis était entre-ouverte. Hanako était assise sur le lit et, apparemment, elle attendait que son fils vienne la voir. Les deux se fixèrent longuement :

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends cela…

Satoshi sourit fronçant les sourcils... la culpabilité commençait à peser « Avoir abandonné sa famille pour réaliser son rêve… Quelque part, en faisant cela, il ne valait pas mieux que son père »…

Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ce qui est important c'est que maintenant tu sois là pour voir grandir ton fils ! Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de sacrifier ton rêve pour ta vie familiale, n'oublies jamais que le dialogue est très important… Si seulement, ton père avait réalisé ça…

Satoshi fit un signe de tête

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne veux surtout pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui ! Bonne nuit, maman.

Bonne nuit, Satoshi.

Satoshi sortit de la chambre d'amis, balayant d'un regard rapide le couloir, il vit tout au fond du couloir une autre chambre avec la porte entre-ouverte et la lumière allumée… Soupirant longuement, il s'y dirigea et y entra…

Au petit matin, Mijumaru se réveilla, mais tout le monde dormait encore… Il sortit de la chambre de Touya en direction de la chambre de Kasumi comme à son habitude… Il poussa discrètement la porte, espérant se faufiler dans le lit pour réveiller sa dresseuse… Mais, « sa » place était déjà prise...

Le pauvre Mijumaru, totalement sous le choc, en laissant tomber son copillage par terre… Le bruit du copillage tombant au sol réveilla Pikachu qui bondit devant la loutre bleue. Il le salua mais Mijumaru se retourna, boudeur. Pikachu prit la peine de ramasser le précieux copillage et le tendit au Pokémon de manière amicale… Celui-ci, réalisant d'un coup l'absence de son copillage, s'empressa de le récupérer. Pikachu sourit, et lui chuchota quelques choses : « Pikapi… pikachu chu chu pika pikachupi ».

La loutre se dressa sur ses pattes pour admirer un rare spectacle : Kasumi était profondément endormi contre Satoshi, son bras lui servant d'oreiller…. Même en dormant, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres…

Mijumaru se retourna vers la souris jaune, lui faisant signe de le suivre. En sortant de la chambre, ils croisèrent Hanako qui lâcha dans un murmure « Salut vous deux ! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, vous voulez venir ? ». Pikachu fit non de la tête, alors que Mijumaru ne s'était même pas donner la peine de répondre, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Touya.

Je vois, allez donc le réveiller !

Touya dormait encore, et contrairement à son père au même âge, son lit était loin d'être un champ de bataille… Les deux pokémon sautèrent délicatement sur le lit du jeune garçon et allèrent se blottir contre lui.

Ce n'était qu'une vingtaine de minutes après que Touya commença à se réveiller, découvrant alors Mijumaru et Pikachu endormis à côté de lui. Instinctivement, il serra fort les deux Pokémon dans ses bras. Pikachu se réveilla en sursaut, et, surpris, balança une attaque électrique… Pour le coup, Mijumaru et Touya étaient cette fois-ci bien réveillés. En descendant dans le salon, il découvrit sa grand-mère, ainsi que ses parents en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Touya, Pikachu et Mijumaru s'installèrent à leur tour pour déguster ce festin de roi qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.

Après avoir copieusement déjeuné ce que sa grand-mère avait préparé, Touya monta se préparer en vitesse, n'ayant qu'une hâte, voir ce que son père lui avait prévu comme cadeau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la maison habillé avec ces cadeaux de la veille : la nouvelle casquette que Touko-chan lui avait offerte et la veste que sa grand-mère lui avait cousu main… Rien que comme ça, il avait déjà des allures de grand dresseur.

Son père l'attendait dehors, accompagné de toute son équipe qu'il avait libérée dehors pour qu'ils profitent du grand air. Touya avait le regard qui brillait, en plus de Pikachu, il y avait tant de Pokémon qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors vus qu'en photo. Un Kabigon ! Un Ôsubame ! Un Odaïru ! Mais aussi deux autres Pokémon qu'il connaissait déjà plus car, ils étaient originaires de la région d'Isshû : Un Emboar et un Jalorda !

Touya s'avançait timidement vers eux, Satoshi le rassura « N'aies pas peur ! Ils sont très gentils tu vas voir ! » Et effectivement, tous semblèrent accueillir l'enfant comme s'il était leur dresseur. Mijumaru regardait la scène tristement… Touya montrait clairement une préférence pour Jalorda.  
>Satoshi s'adressa à son fils :<p>

Tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait hier soir ? Qu'il n'était pas obligatoire d'avoir 10 ans pour avoir son premier Pokémon…

Touya se retourna, intéressé. Satoshi se frotta la tête un peu embarrassé.

Après avoir reçu la lettre de ma mère, je suis venu le plus vite possible ici pour vous retrouver… et j'en ai oublié de prendre un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais je pense que ceci te plaira : Aujourd'hui, tu vas capturer ton premier Pokémon !

Mais comment je vais faire… Je n'ai pas de Pokémon pour l'affronter…

Regarde Mijumaru, ne penses-tu pas qu'il t'obéirait ?

Touya regarda la loutre, qui trépignait d'impatience en tapant sur son copillage « Miju ! Mijuma ! ». Satoshi et Touya, accompagnés de Pikachu et Mijumaru, partirent donc en direction d'un petit bosquet non loin de là…

Tu sais ce que tu aimerais comme Pokémon ? demanda Satoshi

J'aime beaucoup Chillarmy ! Mais Mamepato n'est pas mal non plus ! Puis y'a Minezumi aussi ! J'oubliais Shimama, il a l'air trop cool ! J'ai vu Zeburaika chez Araragi-hakase ! Y'a aussi des Otomaro ! J'en ai vu à côté de la maison l'autre jour ! Meguroco est trop classe mais, on en trouve que dans le des…

Ah ah ah ! rigola Satoshi. Tu sais, on ne va pas tous les capturer aujourd'hui et tu auras bien le temps quand tu seras dresseur !

C'est vrai… Dis, c'est quoi ce Pokémon ? répondit Touya en pointant un arbre.

Satoshi sortit de sa poche quelque chose dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis bien longtemps et le mit entre les mains de son fils.

Tiens, appuis-la !

Touya s'excuta en pointant le pokedex vers l'arbre

« Kurumiru – Pokémon Couture / Il fait des vêtements en découpant des feuilles et en les cousant avec le fil adhésif qu'il sécrète par la bouche. »

Il est mignon… Tu crois qu'il est fort ? demanda Touya regardant son père.

Et si tu le essayais de le capturer pour voir ?

Mais je n'ai pas de-… Touya s'interrompit, voyant son père lui tendre une Pokéball. Il s'empressa de la récupérer. Merci papa ! Je vais essayer de le capturer !

Tu sais comment faire ? s'étonna Satoshi.

Oui, j'ai vu maman faire plusieurs fois.

Satoshi sourit, tout en admirant la maturité de son fils. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir et qu'il était déjà prêt à être dresseur Pokémon.

Mijumaru, en avant !

La petite loutre se plaça devant Touya, déterminée.

Attaque Pistolet à O !

Sous la pression de l'eau, le Kurumiru tomba de l'arbre, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et chargea Mijumaru.

Esquive Mijumaru ! Et riposte avec une attaque Griffe !

Mijumaru s'exécuta, courant vers le ver toutes griffes dehors ! Kurumiru réussit tout de même à s'échapper grâce à une attaque Sécrétion scrupuleusement placée vers un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin. « Coud'boule !» agissant dans l'écho de la voix de son dresseur, Mijumuru courut tête baissée vers l'arbre, et y donna un violent coup de tête. Kurumiru, déséquilibré, tomba de nouveau au sol, mais il répliqua aussitôt avec une attaque Sécrétion. Mijumaru l'a reçu de pleins fouets. Mijumaru était totalement immobilisé au sol, et Touya était en stress… C'était son premier combat Pokémon et même si jusqu'à maintenant il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, il manquait d'expérience et se retrouvait totalement pris au dépourvu.

Satoshi était totalement abasourdi par les capacités de Touya, et avec quel sang-froid il maîtrisait Mijumaru. Au même âge, lui-même n'avait pas été capable de maîtriser le Galopa de son père dans les mêmes conditions. Alors que le Kurumiru s'en allait en rampant comme si de rien n'était, Touya se ressaisit « Miju, essaye d'attraper ton Copillage ! ». La petite loutre se débattit dans ses liens, finissant par saisir son copillage par le bout de sa patte. « Allez, montre-lui ton attaque Coquilâme ! »

Le copillage se mit à briller, prenant temporairement la forme d'une lame, il trancha d'un coup la toile qui le retenait et se jeta sur Kurumiru ! Le ver, ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque surprise, se retrouva sonné. Touya agrandit la Poké Ball que son père lui avait donné, la fixant quelques secondes puis la lança « Go Poké Ball ! ».

Après quelques secousses, la Poké Ball se stabilisa et cessa de clignoter. Touya la ramassa calmement, ne semblant pas encore réaliser qu'il venait de capturer son premier Pokémon ! Mijumaru courut vers Touya « Mijuuuu ! Mijuumaa ! ». Touya fixa le Pokémon puis la Pokéball dans sa main ! Il ne disait rien mais la satisfaction se lisait sur son regard. Satoshi ramassa deux Baies Oran et s'approcha de Touya.

Alors là… Si je m'attendais à ça ? J'ai déjà un grand champion devant moi ! dit Satoshi en frottant la tête de son fils, qui rougissait à cause des compliments qu'on venait de lui faire !

Un jour, on fera un combat… Papa ! ajouta Touya tout content en pointant sa Poké Ball vers son père avec un grand sourire !

Satoshi prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra longuement, Touya lui rendant son étreinte. Mijumaru, toujours prompt à faire son intéressant se glissa entre les deux pour être lui aussi câliné !

Tiens, mange ça Mijumaru ! dit Satoshi en tendant au Pokémon une baie Oran qu'il venait de ramasser Touya, tu devrais sortir Kurumiru de sa Poké Ball et lui donner cette baie !

Touya prit la Baie Oran et lança sa Poké Ball « Sors de là, Kurumiru ! ». Le Pokémon sortit de sa Poké Ball en piteuse état après le combat qu'il avait mené contre Mijumaru. Au début méfiant, mais voyant que Mijumaru et Pikachu (il s'était servi tout seul) mangeaient la même baie que celle qu'on lui proposait, il s'approcha et la dévora. L'effet fut immédiat, il eut l'air de suite requinqué, et vint se frotter à la jambe de Touya.

Bien, si nous rentrions maintenant, ta mère doit nous attendre ! ajouta Satoshi en réajustant sa casquette.

Les deux dresseurs retournèrent à la maison rapidement, et en entrant, Touya courut voir sa mère !

MAMAN ! J'ai capturé mon premier Pokémon !

Kasumi rayonnait comme jamais, lui demandant « Ah oui ! Montre-le-moi ! ». Touya lança alors sa Poké Ball « À toi ! »

Kurumiru apparut, se redressa tout fièrement, contrairement à Kasumi qui semblait toujours avoir sa…

SATOSHI ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait capturer un insecte ? Kyaaaa ! Ne m'approche pas ! hurla-t-elle alors que Touya lui rapprochait Kurumiru pour qu'elle le voie bien. Touya se retourna avec son père, qui ne disait rien mais qui semblait amusé par la situation et narguait Kasumi en la regardant de haut.

Papa, pourquoi est-ce que maman réagit ainsi ? s'interrogea Touya, innocemment.

Demande-lui directement ! s'amusa Satoshi en fixant Kasumi clairement. Pikachu sur son épaule semblait se retenir de rire aussi.

Touya se retourna, soupira et s'approcha de sa mère (avec Kurumiru dans les bras)

Tu as peur de lui ?

Kasumi ne répondit dit rien ne voulant pas avouer sa faiblesse.

Il est gentil, tu sais pourtant !

Kasumi prit une grande inspiration.

J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça depuis toute petite, je déteste les Pokémon insectes, ils sont visqueux, gluants, c'est répugnant !

Touya, un peu triste, fit un signe de la tête et rappela son Pokémon, puis se retourna vers son père, la mine boudeuse.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit quand j'ai voulu le capturer ?

Hum, disons que j'avais un peu oublié, puis tu étais tellement concentré qu'il aurait été bête de tout briser pour ce type de détail…. Non ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Kasumi du coin de l'œil.

Kasumi ne répondit pas, donc Satoshi compléta « Et puis, ça sera un excellent moyen de pression sur ta mère quand tu voudras quelque chose ! »

SATOSHI ! Ça ne va pas de dire des trucs pareils à ton fils ! cria-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Ceci dernier profita de la proximité de son fils pour lui piquer sa Poké Ball et faire sortir Kurumiru, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de faire reculer Kasumi, provoquant ainsi l'éclat de rire général. Même Kasumi rigolait du ridicule de la situation. Hanako, qui observait la scène depuis le début, était heureuse d'enfin revoir le visage souriant de son fils et de sa belle-fille...


	11. Chapitre 10  Tous Unys

**Chapitre 10 : « ****みんなでイッシュに****» Tous… Unys…****  
><strong>_(Je suis désolée, obligée de mettre le nom de la région en français pour faire un jeu de mot foireux, du coup titre japonais aussi « minna de isshû ni »)_

Satoshi après son arrivée éclair à Kanoko n'était resté que quelques jours, puis il est reparti, accompagnant sa mère jusqu'à Kanto afin de régler quelques détails, en faisant la promesse à Kasumi et son fils de revenir. D'ailleurs, il a profité de son voyage à Isshû pour faire l'acquisition d'un Vokit afin de garder contact. Touya semblait de plus en plus épanouis, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, d'ailleurs ça lui donnait encore plus de charme qu'à l'accoutumé…

Touko l'avait bien vu et ça l'a rendait mal à l'aise… et ce n'était pas cette petite semaine de vacances pour marquer la fin de l'année qui allait arranger les choses… Une semaine à attendre avant de le voir ! Quoique pas forcement. Araragi-hakase avait justement invité Touko, Touya, et forcément Cheren au Laboratoire pour venir voir les Pokémon.

C'est donc en début d'après-midi que Touko arriva. À peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle vit Belle traverser en courant le couloir, un ruban rose en main.

Mais… Attends… Chillarmy, je veux … juste te mettre ce ruban…

Touko avançait dans le couloir, à la recherche de quelqu'un… Elle finit par tomber sur Cheren qui semblait l'attendre :

Salut Touko, ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu es perdue ?

Moi aussi ?

A force de courir après Chillarmy sans regarder où elle allait… Belle a réussi à se perdre… Araragi-hakase m'a envoyé la chercher.

Se perdre ? Mais c'est chez, elle ! s'étonna Touko

Cheren haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire…

Tu sais comment elle est, hein… Heureusement sa mère lui a offert un vokit, elle m'a immédiatement bipé ! termina-t-il en montrant le vokit qu'il avait à son poignet. Continue au bout du couloir, tu trouveras Araragi-san et ma mère, je vais chercher Belle-chan et on vous rejoint, finit-il en s'éloignant dans un autre couloir.

Ok, à toute à l'heure… ajouta Touko avant de partir dans la direction opposée…

Alors qu'elle flânait dans le couloir sans fin, elle regardait les murs qui étaient remplis de photos de dresseurs avec leurs Pokémon… Sur l'une d'entre elles, elle reconnut même le grand-père de Belle, et la mère de cette dernière avec un Chillarmy dans les bras !

J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier Pokémon ! s'enflamma Touko

Moi, je l'ai déjà !

Touko se retourna pour voir Touya, qui brandissait fièrement sa Pokéball en la faisant tourner sur son index.

C-Comment ça se fait ? bafouilla Touko (faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à voir Touya, mais pas comme ça, d'un coup)

Je t'avais dit que mon père m'avait fait un super cadeau ! Bah le voilà ! Mais je pense que je vais le laisser ici ! Ma mère crise dès qu'elle voit ne serais-ce que la Pokéball… Hier encore, en lavant mon pantalon, je n'avais pas enlevé la ceinture, donc elle a dû le faire… La Pokéball y était attaché… Elle a hurlé de panique sur le coup…

Elle est dresseuse pourtant, pourquoi elle aurait peur d'une Pokéball ? demanda Touko ne comprenant pas

Tu vas voir ! À toi, Kurumiru !

Le Pokémon sortit de sa Pokéball, puis se retourna vers Touko. Touya pensait la voir dégoutée comme sa mère. Mais sa réaction fut totalement le contraire « Il est trop mignon ! Il évolue en Hahakomori après, non ? C'est trop beau 3 »

Je pense que je vais le laisser ici… Il sera mieux, je le reprendrai quand je deviendrais dresseur…

Je peux le garder, moi si tu veux ! Dit Touko en prenant le Pokémon dans ses bras (qui avait l'air de s'y plaire)

On verra, je veux d'abord en parler au professeur. Dit Touya en rappelant son Pokémon dans la Pokéball.

Tous les deux finirent par arriver dans la grande salle où Makomo et Araragi se trouvaient.

Bonjour ! saluèrent en chœur les deux enfants

Araragi lâcha son ordinateur pour aller les saluer, tandis que Makomo restait à taper à une vitesse impressionnante sur le clavier du sien.

Touko ! Touya ! Ca faisait un moment ! Comment allez-vous ? Belle et Cheren ne sont pas avec vous ?

J'ai croisé Cheren tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que… Belle s'était perdue…

Touya étouffa un éclat de rire, mais ses yeux en disaient gros sur son rire intérieur.

Perdue ? Mais où ça ? s'inquiéta Araragi

Dans… Dans la maison… répondit Touko en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler à son tour.

Touya était à la limite de craquer et d'éclater de rire. Araragi se prit la tête dans les mains…

Et dire que dans 7 ans, elle veut partir en voyage initiatique… Elle ne va jamais retrouver le chemin de la maison à ce rythme-là. _(ndla : Afin de trouver un juste milieu entre l'histoire du jeu où les dresseurs ont 15 ans, et l'anime où le départ se fait à 10 ans, j'ai décidé de faire le départ pour le voyage initiatique à 12 ans)_

Ne vous en faites pas… Cheren est parti la chercher ! la rassura Touko

Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mon Cheren veillera bien sur ta petite Belle-chan ! ajouta Makomo sortant de nulle-part.

[…]

Bon, Belle qu'est-ce que tu vois autour de toi ?

Euh… Euh… Je sais pas trop… C'est tout noir par ici…

…

Cheren ?

… Oui ?

J'ai peur ! ME LAISSE PAS TOUTE SEULE ! finit par crier Belle. Elle cria si fort que Cheren entendit de quelle direction venait sa voix… Il frappa à une porte.

Ahhhhhhhh ! Y'a un fantôme qui tape ! s'affola-t-elle à travers de VoKit. Cheren soupira, puis ouvrit la porte pour trouver, Belle assise par terre, totalement affolée…

Comment as-tu pu rentrer dans une pièce sans t'en rendre compte ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas…

Belle n'écoutait pas Cheren, elle lui sauta dans les bras, tout en continuant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…

Y'avait un fantôme ? T'es pas un fantôme ! C'est bien toi, Cheren, hein ? Hein, pas vrai

Cheren finit par lui rendre son étreinte pour la rassurer « T'es pas croyable… » Lui chuchota-t-il, tandis que cette dernière se calmait, encore secouer par les sanglots qui remontaient.

'Fallait nous le dire… On vous aurait pas cherché ! soupira Touya, en admirant la scène juste derrière Cheren.

Belle, je savais bien que tu… mais… hésita Touko, rouge comme une pivoine.

Cheren perdit son sang-froid, lâchant brusquement Belle, il se releva, ajusta ses lunettes et partit d'un pas rapide « Ma mère m'attend ! »

Touya lui emboîta le pas, tandis que Touko resta en retrait pour aider son amie. Belle ne semblait pas tout avoir compris, mais l'étreinte de Cheren lui avait fait drôlement plaisir…

T'as fait fort quand même… te perdre dans un laboratoire dans lequel tu es depuis que tu es toute petite…

Et avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Chillarmy… ajouta Belle en regardant le ruban qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

… Pourquoi tu voulais tant que ça lui mettre un ruban ?

Bah… C'est que maman m'a dit que c'était une fille ! Alors je me suis dit qu'un ruban rose ça lui irait bien, et c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à courir…

En tout cas, t'as pas perdu ton temps avec Cheren… T'imagines, il est venu te chercher…

Mais y'avait un fantôme, et j'étais dans le noir et …

Mais oui, un fantôme… L'autre fois, c'était toi qui faisait le fantôme toute seule chez moi, je te rappelle, et t'as trouvé le moyen de te faire peur en passant devant un miroir…

Mais… Mais… Euh… Euh… bafouilla Belle, en baisant le visage pour cacher ses joues rouges et en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre les garçons.

Attends-moi Belle-chan !

[…]

Les deux garçons finirent par rejoindre la salle où se trouvaient Araragi et Makomo. Elles avaient d'ailleurs repris leurs expériences, néanmoins, Araragi leva la tête :

Cheren-kun, tu as pu trouver Belle-chan ?

Cheren acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Touya compléta :

Elles étaient justes derrière nous avec Touko. A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Belle déboula dans la pièce, suivit de Touko, essoufflée « Et … en courant comme ça… T'as réussi à ne pas attraper Chilarmy ? »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Makomo bondit d'un coup de sa chaise.

J'AI TROUVE !

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur le professeur, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en continuant à taper

Araragi ! Regarde ça !

Araragi tourna la tête et fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur de Makomo :

Grâce aux dernières analyses, j'ai pu confirmer ce que je pensais… Quand un Pokémon rêve, son rêve peut se transformer en énergie grâce au pouvoir de Mushana qui rend alors le rêve physique… Cependant, je vais devoir faire encore divers expériences car c'est une énergie qui semble très instable…

Mais Makomo… Nous n'aurons jamais la place… ici…

Ne vous inquiétez pas Araragi-san… Ma sœur qui habite à Sanyou City a déjà tout prévu, un laboratoire est en cours de construction, il sera fini dans quelques jours.

Les enfants pendant ce temps ne semblaient pas trop se préoccuper de ce que disaient les adultes à l'exception de Cheren.

Alors, ça veut dire… marmonna Cheren, prenant l'air grave

Shouro a fini ses études, il n'y a que quelques années, mais sa thèse sur l'énergie qui a créé Isshû a fait une forte impression, et elle envisage déjà depuis quelques temps de mener des recherches sur les autres énergies produites par les Pokémon… Voilà qui tombe à pic ! finit Makomo, toute excitée à l'idée de travailler avec sa sœur.

Je vois… Dans ce cas, comment allez-vous faire pour Che-

Ne vous inquiétez pas Araragi-san ! Il y a aussi des écoles à Sanyou !

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Vous allez donc le changer d'école ?

Quoi ? s'insurgea Touko

Cheren ne disait plus rien, gardant les yeux baissés derrière ses lunettes… Touya non plus ne disait rien… Il se contentait de fixer son ami.

Mais il pourrait rester ici, chez Araragi-hakase ! Je suis certaine que ça ne l'a …

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il se passait, Belle intervint

Quoi ? Cheren va partir ? Mais où ça ?

Tous se mirent à fixer Belle, d'un air totalement désabusé, à l'exception de Cheren.

Ne t'en fait pas Belle-chan… Ce ne sont pas des adieux… commença Cheren, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
>Après tout, ne nous sommes-nous pas promis d'effectuer notre voyage Pokémon ensemble ? Puis Sanyou City n'est pas si loin…<p>

Les yeux de Belle se remplirent immédiatement de grosses larmes, elle acquiesça tout de même les dires de Cheren avec plusieurs signes de tête. Aucuns d'entre eux ne savaient comment reprendre la conversation : Touko gardait le regard bas, tout en tenant la main de Belle, alors que cette dernière encore secoué par les sanglots.

Makomo se leva, se rapprocha d'eux et leurs dit d'une voix enjouée :

Mais c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements que vous nous faites ? C'est pas une séparation définitive ! Vous allez voir ! Vous serez encore plus heureux de vous retrouver dans quelques années et d'ainsi commencer votre voyage ensemble !

Belle releva la tête, renifla bruyamment… Imaginant déjà, le jour du départ pour leur voyage initiatique !

Ca va nous donner l'occasion de nous concentrer sur l'étude des Pokémon, afin d'être fin prêt et devenir des dresseurs accomplis ! ajouta Touya en ajustant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Quand j'y pense ! J'ai vraiment hâte de recevoir mon premier Pokémon ! s'excita Touko.

En parlant de premier Pokémon, pourrais-je vous demander un service, Araragi-hakase ?

Oui ?

Avec mon père, j'ai capturé un Pokémon… Mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec… ajouta Touya, le sortant de sa Pokéball. 

Kurumiru apparut devant le groupe d'enfants et se dressa fièrement. Touko ne fut pas étonné l'ayant déjà vu avant, Cheren sembla montrer pour la première fois un semblant de jalousie envers Touya… C'est en tout cas ce que disaient ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes. Belle oubliant totalement ses larmes et ses sanglots, s'approcha du Pokémon, en le fixant longuement dans les yeux.

Les Kurumiru sont pourtant des Pokémon pacifiques, en plus avec le jardin que tu as chez toi, il sera … Araragi ne finit pas sa phrase, repensant à l'arrivée de Kasumi à Kanoko, et de la crise qu'elle avait faite en arrivant dans le laboratoire en voyant le Fushide qu'elle était justement en train d'étudier.

Je peux le garder si tu veux, tu le récupèreras quand tu voudras…

Merci beaucoup Araragi-hakase ! répondit Touya avec un sourire en confiant sa Pokéball à Araragi.

Belle ! Non ne fais pas… ! cria Touko, mais c'était trop tard, après avoir observé longuement sa cible, Belle avait décidé de prendre Kurumiru dans ses bras, mais elle le serait beaucoup trop fort ! Le Pokémon se débattit, puis finit par utiliser son attaque sécrétion sur la tête de Touko qui chercha à s'interposer entre son amie et le Pokémon.  
>Belle se mit à paniquer, s'agitant dans tous les sens en s'excusant sans arrêt, pendant que Touko cherchait à enlever la toile sur sa tête. Touya fut pris d'un rire nerveux, ils savaient plus du tout quoi faire, Cheren se prit la tête, en même qu'Araragi… Belle était décidément irrécupérable… Pendant ce temps-là, Makomo semblait filmer la scène sur son téléphone portable, l'expression niaise sur son visage trahissait le fond de sa pensée.<p>

Le calme revint plus ou moins au bout de quelques minutes : Araragi avait pris les choses en main, commençant par rappeler Kurumiru dans sa balle, elle enleva le portable des mains de Makomo qui semblait, son portable à la main, avoir le même âge que les enfants… Cheren essayait de calmer Belle, mais elle n'écoutait plus personne… Heureusement Chillarmy intervint rapidement avec son attaque Torgnoles. Quant à Touko, elle avait pris son mal en patience, bizarrement, elle était la seule qui avait gardé son sang-froid… Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature… Touya ne disait rien, tandis qu'il essayait d'enlever la toile dans ses cheveux. Elle marmonna un truc, Touya lui répondit avec un sourire dans la voix pour la taquiner.

- Au pire… on pourra toujours les couper !

Le cri étouffé de Touko résonna dans tout le labo « NON PAS MES CHEVEUX ! » faisant cesser le brouhaha constant qui traîner dans le laboratoire. Belle se rapprocha de son amie, et s'excusa encore une fois… « Attendez, j'ai peut-être quelques choses pour enlever la toile » dit Araragi en fouillant dans un placard. Elle en sortie du spray qu'elle vaporisa sur la tête de Touko, puis elle tendit une brosse à Touya « Tiens avec ça, ça sera mieux !».

Au contact du spray, la toile se cristallisa et il suffit de quelques coups de brosses pour tout enlever… sauf les nœuds.

Avec toutes ses aventures, l'après-midi passa hyper vite, et chacun finit par rentrer chez soi. Cheren semblait anxieux à l'idée de son départ imminent, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter Belle. Touya, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un départ définitif, était attrister par le départ de son ami et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : pouvoir enfin partir en voyage et lui aussi devenir un grand dresseur, car il savait que Cheren serait pour lui un grand rival. Et Touko… Je crois qu'elle ne regardera plus jamais ses cheveux comme avant…

De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, « Nous resterons toujours tous… Unys… » Pensèrent chacun de nos amis, regardant vers des horizons différents.


	12. Transition 10 à 11

**「わたしたちのベッストウィッシュ****Nos Best Wishes****」**

_**Cette partie 2 se passe 7 ans après la fin de la partie 1. Les héros ont maintenant 15 ans.  
>Une petite description des personnages récurrents du début de l'histoire s'impose, mais pas de grand changement.<strong>_

**Touko** est une fille en apparence calme… En réalité, c'est une fille pleine d'énergie qui depuis son plus jeune âge à son propre point de vue sur les choses et n'aime qu'on lui en impose un autre. Elle fait d'ailleurs tout pour que ça ne lui arrive pas ! Elle est la fille de Kotone et Kazunari, le reste de sa famille se trouve à Johto mais elle ne les a vu que rarement. Elle aime secrètement Touya, mais pour le moment, ils ne sont qu'amis d'enfance.

**Touya **est un jeune garçon qui a toujours été mature pour son âge. Le fait que son père est longtemps absent de la maison n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Malgré son attitude un peu rebelle qui avait tendance à le tenir à l'écart des autres, il a trouvé sa place dans le groupe de fou, avec Touko, Belle et Cheren.

**Cheren** est le fils unique du Professeur Makomo. Contrairement à sa mère, il est un garçon très (trop ?) posé et qui réfléchit toujours à deux fois avant de faire ou dire quelque chose. De ce fait, il est obligé d'interrompre sa mère, pour pas qu'elle en fasse trop… Depuis son arrivée à Kanoko, il s'est peu à peu ouvert aux autres, notamment en devenant ami avec Touya. Il s'est lié d'amitié aussi avec Belle qui l'entraîne à chaque fois, involontairement (il parait) dans ses « aventures ». D'un côté, Belle lui rappelle beaucoup sa mère… Mais en même temps…

**Belle **est une jeune fille énergique, meilleure amie de Touko, elle est du genre à vouloir se mêler de tout, sans jamais rien comprendre. Belle se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait, pourtant, on a l'impression parfois qu'elle est limitée, et d'autres fois que c'est un génie ! Au fond, personne ne sait encore si Belle est un génie qui s'ignore, ou une cruche qui donne l'air un peu intelligente ! Qu'on l'aime ou pas, Belle s'en fiche ! Elle sait rester elle-même et se faire apprécier ainsi… Petite, elle était amoureuse de Touya, mais l'arrivée de Cheren fit peu à peu évoluer ses sentiments.

**Araragi-hakase** a repris le laboratoire de son père à Kanoko, et y a débuté les recherches sur l'energie de rêve, il y a quelques années, avant de passer le relais à **Makomo-hakase**, une amie de la fac qui est, devenue elle-aussi, Professeur Pokémon. Elle est marié à un professeur très réputé de Hiun City, malheureusement, étant tous les deux débordés de travail, ils ne se voient que très rarement Ensemble, ils ont une fille : Belle. Cette dernière est tellement dans sa petite bulle, qu'Araragi se demande si un jour, elle arrivera à vivre seule, sans avoir besoin du soutien de quelqu'un…

**Makomo-hakase** est quelqu'un de très mystérieux… Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de son mari, et pourtant, elle a un fils Cheren. C'est une femme passionnée qui passerait ses journées plongées dans ses études et ses notes si son fils n'était pas là pour lui rappeler que le repas est prêt. D'ailleurs, son fils a hérité de son côté sérieux (heureusement pas du reste). Makomo s'est installé à Kanoko pendant une année, avant de prendre à sa charge l'étude sur l'énergie des rêves en ouvrant son propre laboratoire aux abords de Sanyou City. La fumée de rêve semble avoir un effet aphrodisiaque sur elle, en plus qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle a fait… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de faire ses recherches ! Rien n'arrête MAKOMO ! RIEN !


	13. Chapitre 11  Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 11 : Retour aux sources**

Sept années sont passées depuis le départ de Cheren et Makomo pour Sanyou City. La vie à Kanoko Town a repris son cours plus ou moins normal… Touko se rapprochait de Touya de jour en jour, tandis que ce dernier s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux gens et au monde depuis l'arrivée de son père. Quant à Belle… Elle avait le mérite de rester fidèle à elle-même… Au grand malheur de sa mère… Ils étaient maintenant temps pour nos amis de devenir eux aussi des dresseurs Pokémon. Voilà qui tombaient bien, tous avaient déjà choisis leurs futurs Pokémon de départ. Belle avait décidé de voyager avec Touko… En vérité, c'était surtout pour rassurer sa mère, sans quoi, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais laissé partir… Au grand malheur de Touko, qui se voyait déjà faire comme les parents de Touya, voyager ensemble, puis… et puis…

Seulement leur grand projet fut perturbé par un coup de fil en provenance de Sanyou City.

Araragi, ça faisait longtemps !

Makomo ! Alors ces recherches sur la fumée de rêve ? Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, tu ne m'as jamais dit si y'avait du nouveau.

Elles avancent très bien, une équipe de recherche est justement en train de l'étudier, car il semblerait qu'elle puisse servir d'énergie… Si cela s'avère exact, nous aurions à notre disposition une source d'énergie inépuisable.

Effectivement, dès que tu as du nouveau, tiens-moi au courant !

Je n'y manquerai pas. Dis-moi, c'est bien demain que tu donneras aux enfants leur premier Pokémon, ainsi que leur Pokédex ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Cheren ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, il a bien étudié, et il dit être prêt pour être dresseur.

Mais c'est super ! Je ne doute pas qu'il fera un grand dresseur…  
>Araragi marqua une pause dans son discours. Cependant, il risque d'y avoir un souci… Je n'ai prévu que 3 Pokémon pour demain…<p>

Tu n'auras qu'à faire un test pour montrer la motivation de chacun… Je suis certaine que Cheren fera partie des trois…

J'y penserai ! En tout cas, tiens-moi au courant si jamais tu as des informations concernant la fumée de rêve.

La conversation s'interrompit sur ces derniers mots, mais Araragi semblait soucieuse… Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain. Enfin, peut-être que Cheren-kun arriverait en retard… avec de la chance…

[…]

La route depuis Sanyou City avait été longue, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu couper à travers la forêt (n'ayant pas de Pokémon pour le défendre), mais Cheren arriva enfin à Kanoko Town en fin d'après-midi. La route 1 se terminait sur le haut de la colline qui surplombait tout le village, de là-haut, on voyait absolument tout, mais Cheren portait une attention particulière au Laboratoire Pokemon d'Araragi… « C'est là que tout commencera… » Soupira-t-il avant, de reprendre la route…

Alors qu'Araragi était plongée en pleine réflexion, Belle, dans sa chambre, essayait de rassembler tout le nécessaire dans son sac pour son voyage… Seulement, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait, le sac se transformé instantanément en dépotoir. Qu'importe après tout, demain elle sera dresseuse quoi qu'il arrive ! Une fois le sac prêt, Belle rejoignit sa mère dans le labo… Araragi ne semblait pas trouver de solution au manque de Pokémon pour le lendemain…A la limite, elle pourrait confier son Chilarmy à sa fille, le temps de capturer un Mijumaru (En y repensant… Elle avait quand même peur du combo « explosif » que ça pourrait donner)…

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'arrivée en fanfare de Belle qui, loupa la dernière marche de l'escalier et qui s'étala par terre… Malgré tout, elle se le releva rapidement, le visage rougit par la douleur de la chute et marmonna « M'me pas mal ! »

« Décidément, Chilarmy ne lui conviendra pas. » pensa sa mère, en visualisant le caractère impulsif de son Pokémon associé à celui de sa fille.

Que se passe-t-il maman, tu as l'air soucieuse ?

Et bien je n'ai prévu que trois Pokémon pour demain...

Ça tombe bien ! Nous sommes trois ! En plus, Touya, Touko et moi voulons des Pokémon différents !

Araragi s'apprêtait à répondre à sa fille, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit ressentir. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire « ouf », Araragi vit sa fille, remonter les marches de l'escalier 2 à 2, pour aller ouvrir la porte. « Il manquerait plus que ça soit lui… »

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, Belle, dans sa course, s'encastra dans la porte. Après un grand bruit sourd, Belle réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses cheveux en bataille. Ne voyant rien (forcément les cheveux dans les yeux), n'entendant rien, elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte…

Belle-chan… Ca faisait longtemps !

Belle releva la tête, s'enlevant les cheveux des yeux, fixant avec attention le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle, même si sa voix lui semblait familière, elle ne le reconnut pas de suite.

T'as pas changé… Toujours autant dans les nuages !

Cheren ! Makomo m'a appelé tout à l'heure, mais je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si vite ! rajouta Araragi, en rejoignant sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

Belle se mit à faire la girouette entre le jeune homme, et sa mère… réalisant petit à petit… qu'il s'agissait de « Cheren-kun ».

C'est vraiment toi… Cheren ?

Cheren ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en réajustant ces lunettes, pendant que Belle semblait l'observer sous toute les coutures, force de constater qu'il avait drôlement grandi (il avait une tête de plus qu'elle). Belle reprit la parole d'un air sceptique

C'est pas possible le Cheren que je connais, est …

Elle commença alors à enchainer les adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifiés Cheren, de manière totalement désordonnés, si bien que ça se transformer en une description dévalorisante alors que, certainement venant de la part de Belle, c'était tout sauf ça dans sa tête. Cheren l'interrompit, lui posant la main sur la tête

Je te reconnais bien là… Belle-chan !

Belle rougit sans s'en rendre compte, arborant son plus large sourire. Araragi sourit, s'écarta pour laisser passer Cheren « Je t'en prie, entre ! », Belle recula rapidement pour lui laisser le passage, manquant tomber une nouvelle fois. Cheren lui passant à côté, Belle put une nouvelle fois constaté la différence de taille entre Cheren et elle, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'impressionner.

Araragi se dirigea vers le salon, alluma la lumière « Installez-vous ! J'arrive de suite ! », Pendant l'absence d'Araragi, Chilarmy, curieux, se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte… Voyant Cheren, il approcha rapidement… Puis il aperçut Belle à côté (étrangement silencieuse), et fit demi-tour aussi rapidement… En partant il croisa Araragi qui revenait avec du thé. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à son tour. La tension était palpable autour de la table… Mais pas pour ce que l'on croyait… Belle fixait péniblement la théière, espérant sans doute la voir se changer en bouteille de jus d'orange. Cheren avait remarqué le petit manège de Belle, il la taquina « Tu veux du sucre ? » tout en lui passant la tasse qu'Araragi venait de servir. Elle continua à fixer le thé dans sa tasse espérant sans doute le transformer en jus d'orange à force. Tout le monde était servi la discussion pouvait vraiment commencer !

Alors tu es prêt pour demain d'après ce que m'a dit ta mère ?

Oui, nous pourrons, ainsi tous voyager ensemble comme nous nous le sommes promis y'a 8 ans, n'est-ce pas Belle-chan ? répondit Cheren en se retournant vers son amie.

Mais que fais-tu Belle ? demanda Araragi en regardant sa fille, intriguée.

Belle venait de se remplir la bouche avec l'intégralité de sa tasse de thé, mais elle ne semblait pas décider à l'avaler, son visage avait dorénavant presque la même couleur qu'avait le thé dans la tasse. Cheren partit alors dans un fou-rire… Belle tenta de le fusiller du regard… mais avec ses joues de Chilarmy pleins de thé… Ca ne fit que le faire rire de plus belle… Araragi aussi était amusée par la scène, c'est dans un effort surhumain que Belle avala finalement le thé, ce qui lui permit de marmonner un truc.

Demain ! Tu rigoleras moins Cheren-kun quand je te batterai au cours d'un combat Pokémon ! affirma Belle avec une mine boudeuse.

J'ai hâte de voir ça ! répondit Cheren en la regardant de haut.

Belle fulminait de l'intérieur, mais ne savait pas quoi lui répondre… Elle se leva d'un coup « Je vais préparer mon sac pour demain ! » et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé… Un peu plus loin, on entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un « ouille » pour confirmer sa chute…

Touko préparait son sac pour demain : le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Elle avait d'ailleurs enfilé sa tenue de dresseur, et était devant le miroir à réfléchir à sa coiffure. « Je sais ! », dans un éclair de génie, Touko s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, passant cette dernière dans la casquette qu'elle venait justement d'acheter. Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir de sa chambre, mais rester embarrasser par les deux épis qui trônaient au-dessus de sa casquette. « C'est pas grave ! » se dit-elle en enlevant la casquette… Elle commençait un peu à stresser… mais c'était plus de l'excitation que du vrai stress. La sonnerie de son vokit qui retentit la fit sursauter. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour activer l'appel, c'était Belle.

Touko ! Tu n'devineras jamais !

Allons bon, tu as fini par ranger ta chambre ? sarcasma Touko

C'est Cheren ! Il est là ! ajouta Belle de façon enjouée, ne tenant pas compte du sarcasme de son amie.

Cheren ? Il est revenu ? T'es sur que t'as pas rêvé ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois !

MAIS NON EUH ! VRAI DE VRAI ! Il est arrivé tout à l'heure de Sanyou City ! répondit Belle en s'approchant de son vokit dangereusement si bien, qu'entre ses cheveux et ses joues rouges, on aurait presque cru à un Pikachu.

C'est super ! On pourra partir tous les 4 ensembles, demain ! Faut le dire à Touya !

Belle ne répondit pas se contenta de sourire bêtement !

Rah ! Tu m'énerves à demain Belle ! raccrochant vivement pour cacher son embarras !

Touko était tellement excitée à l'idée de son départ le lendemain, et aussi à l'idée de revoir Touya, qu'elle n'osa pas lui téléphoner pour le prévenir du retour de Cheren.

Touya !

Aucune réponse.

TOUYA ! Toujours aucune réponse…

Bon… Pikachu, tu peux aller chercher Touya s'il te plaît ! demanda Kasumi tout en finissant de mettre la table.

À peine, la souris jaune eut-elle quittée la pièce que Satoshi pointa sa tête à travers la porte fenêtre… Kasumi lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Dans sa chambre, Touya préparait ses affaires pour le « grand départ » comme il aimait le dire. Son père était d'ailleurs étonné de voir son fils si « concentré », quand il repensait à son état d'esprit la veille de son départ. C'est certainement l'une des raisons du début du voyage initiatique à l'âge de 15 ans, et non 10 comme à Kanto. Pour que les dresseurs fixent déjà leurs idées… C'est vrai, les métiers liés aux Pokémon sont nombreux, qu'on parle des Sommeliers, des Coordinateurs, des Rangers et même des Docteurs…

Touya savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire depuis petit ! Être un maître Pokémon ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait étudié les différents types de Pokémon, les évolutions pendant toutes ces dernières années. Mijumaru le regardait réunir ses affaires dans son sac tristement… Il savait bien que demain, il allait le voir partir et lui resterait à la maison. Pikachu poussa la porte, grimpa sur le lit au côté de Mijumaru, Touya venait justement de finir de préparer son sac.

Touya suivit Pikachu en bas pour y retrouver son père et sa mère. Kasumi s'approcha de fils, lui tendant un sac en papier « On t'a préparé un petit cadeau ». « On s'est dit que ça te serait utile pour garder contact avec tes amis » compléta Satoshi avec un grand sourire en montrant son propre Vokit attaché à son poignet.

Touya s'empressa d'ouvrir, et d'attacher son vokit à son poignet… Une fois le numéro de son père mémorisait, il remonta dans sa chambre… « Il vaut mieux que je me repose ! Demain sera une dure journée ! » Soupira Touya en se couchant… Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Kanoko Town, et pourtant 3 maisons étaient déjà totalement réveillées… Belle avait décidée de dormir dans le labo directement pour ne pas louper l'heure… Pas louper l'heure, c'était surtout pour prendre son Pokémon et partir directement… Araragi avait pensé à tout, elle se doutait bien de la réaction de sa fille et ne pouvait pas laisser le risque d'elle fasse n'importe quoi, surtout aujourd'hui. Belle de son côté s'arrêta de chercher après avoir tout retourné (et transformé le laboratoire de sa mère en sa chambre)… enfin surtout parce que Cheren l'avait rejoint pour lui dire que sa mère l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner…

Touko n'avait pas le cœur à manger, elle se contenta de faire un câlin à sa mère et son père, est de partir, sac sur l'épaule… plus que quelques minutes seulement. Touya de son côté, semblait plutôt calme tellement que Satoshi s'étonna et en profita pour taquiner Kasumi « Dis, tu es sur que c'est mon fils ? »  
>Cette dernière le regarda avec des gros yeux, puis elle ajouta, sourire aux lèvres « Certaine !... Touya alors tu es prêt ? »<br>Le jeune garçon se retourna, frémissant, le regard qui brillait, il débordait d'excitations ! Il hocha vivement la tête ! Un comportement qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son père plus jeune. Satoshi était forcé de le reconnaître, son fils lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître, mais aucun doute, le fait de commencer son voyage à 15 ans lui apporter une maturité certaine. Sans pour autant précipiter les choses, Touya partit rapidement de la maison après de simple au revoir, comme si il allait revoir ses parents le soir même… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ !

Marchant normalement doucement au début, il finit par se mettre à courir sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à son arrivée au Labo. Il commença à s'inquiéter « Touko et Belle seraient-elle partis sans moi ? » mais l'arrivée de Touko (qui arriva elle aussi en courant) le rassura.

Touko rougit en voyant Touya, mais celui-ci mis ça sur le fait qu'elle venait de courir.

Prête ? Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !

Touko répondit en hochant la tête, puis il sonna à la porte du Laboratoire, ce fut Cheren qui vint ouvrir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit l'étonnement fut la première chose qui put se lire sur le visage de Touya, puis il y eut un moment de silence, où leurs regards se croisèrent, et où chacun sourit en regardant l'autre, heureux de retrouver son ami d'enfance. Ce moment intense fut totalement interrompu par Belle qui déboula en courant dans le couloir pour venir voir ses amis, trébucha et s'étala sur Touko en hurlant « Poussez-vous ! », sa voix résonna si fort que les Poichigeons dans les arbres aux alentours s'en allèrent…

Cheren soupira, ajusta ses lunettes et fit signe à Touya d'entrer, pendant Belle se releva répétant en boucle « Désolée Touko ! Je suis désolée ! Désolée … »  
>Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du Labo afin qu'Araragi leur donne leur premier Pokémon…<br>Araragi était assise à son bureau. Posé devant elle, 3 Pokémon et 4 Pokédex semblaient attendre nos jeunes amis.

Trois Pokéballs… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… marmonna Touya

Araragi-hakase n'avait pas dû prevoir que je revienne…. Répondit Cheren tout aussi bas.

Araragi se leva et prit la parole :

Et bien les enfants ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Le jour où vous allez commencer votre voyage initiatique… Toutefois, suite à un contre-temps, l'un d'entre vous ne pourra pas partir aujourd'hui.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Touko.

Non maman ! Tu m'avais promis que je pourrai partir !

Les deux garçons ne furent pas surpris, néanmoins, Cheren prit la parole :

Comment ferons-nous vu que nous sommes 4 et qu'il n'y a que…

Comme tu le dis Cheren, je n'ai qu'à disposition aujourd'hui qu'un Pokabu, un Mijumaru et un Tsutarja… J'aurai d'autres Pokémon dans le courant de la semaine. J'ai des œufs à la pension qui ne devrait pas tarder à éclore…

Cheren et Touya se regardèrent d'un air déterminé… Cheren s'avança le premier comme si de rien n'était :

Je viens de loin c'est normal que… Touya l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

Pendant que vous vous disputez… Moi j'vais chercher mon Pokémon ajouta Touko en bousculant les deux garçons

Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! ajouta Belle, courant pour rattraper Touko.

La tension monta rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à se retenir l'un l'autre… Touya qui voulait empêcher Cheren de prendre le seul Tsutarja, Touko qui voulait récupérer son Pokabu en premier… Et Belle retenait Touko… sans savoir vraiment pourquoi (surtout que personne voulait de son Mijumaru).

Belle enfin ! Lâche-moi ! J'en veux pas de ton Mijumaru !

Ah ?... Oui ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Belle, lâchant Touko qui entraîna tout le monde dans sa chute.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses amis à terre, elle s'approcha du bureau de sa mère, le regard pétillant, se saisit de la Pokéball de Mijumaru. Araragi sourit, mais elle ne fit pas plus attention que ça à sa fille, les deux garçons étaient limite entrain de se battre pour savoir qui aller prendre le Tsutarja, Touko essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer. Dans l'agitation, Touya bouscula Touko, sans faire exprès, qui se rattrapa brusquement à la table… laissant tomber une Pokéball qui s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un Pokabu.

Pourquoi vous ne pas règleriez pas ça au JanKenPon ? soupira cette dernière, exaspérée par la dispute de ses amis

Ne t'en mêle pas ! C'est une discussion d'hommes ! l'écarta encore une fois Touya, alors que Cheren et lui étaient à la limite d'en venir aux poings !

Touko se mit à voir rouge, tellement que Touya pouvait voir des flammes derrières elle….

Allons Touko… Calme-toi, on va… On va se… mettre d'accord, n'est-ce pas Cheren ?

Que fait ce Pokabu dehors ? demanda Cheren, désigna le cochon de feu qui crachait des flammes juste derrière Touko.

Cette dernière passa du mode « furie » au mode « nyanya » dès qu'elle croisa le regard du Pokémon… Pokabu aussi se calma… Un véritable coup de foudre ! Touya regardant la scène avec émotion en avait oublié son Tsutarja… Cheren, en avait profité pour récupérer son Pokémon, Tsutarja trônait fièrement sur son épaule… Touya le félicita, mais il était déçu.

Araragi s'approcha d'eux, rassuré qu'ils aient fini par trouver un arrangement, elle n'avait osé trop s'en mêler, sachant que c'était un peu sa faute si…

Tenez voici votre Pokédex et vos pokéballs ! dit-elle remettant à tour de rôle à Cheren, Touko.

Touya, prends quand même ton Pokédex et tes Pokéballs… Demain, nous irons voir à la pen-

Je ferai sans Tsutarja Araragi-hakase. Puis-je par contre, récupérer mon Kurumiru ? Après, tout, c'est lui mon premier Pokémon !

Araragi approuva d'un signe de tête, lorsqu'une expression grave s'afficha sur son visage :

Savez-vous où est Belle ?

Cheren et Touya répondirent « non » de la tête, Touko, regardait à droite, à gauche…

Y'a bien son sac pourtant… fit-elle remarquée

Les trois enfants et le professeur se regardèrent :

ELLE EST PARTIE SANS SON SAC ET SANS SON POKEDEX ! crièrent-ils tous en cœur !


	14. Chapitre 12 Karakusa nous voilà !

**Chapitre 12 : Karakusa nous voilà !**

Nos 4 amis enfin réunis ont pu recevoir leur premier Pokémon du Professeur Araragi… Tous, sauf Touya, qui a décidé d'utiliser son Kurumiru comme « premier Pokémon » ne pouvant avoir le Tsutarja qu'il désirait tant. Petit soucis : pendant l'agitation, Belle a décidé de prendre la route, avec son Mijumaru, sans prévenir personne, et en oubliant en plus son sac (qui contient tout ce dont elle a besoin… et surtout… La carte de la région).

Araragi tournait en rond, inquiète, ne sachant comment retrouver sa fille…

La première chose à faire est de prendre contact avec elle ! commença Touko en allumant son VoKit.

Bonne initiative puisque Belle décrochât :

Belle ! Mais où es-tu partie ?! commença Touko inquiète pour son amie

Bah pour mon voyage ! dit-elle innocemment

T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelques choses ?! lui demanda Touko

Belle n'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était engagée dans un combat Pokémon « Vas-y Miju ! Charge sur ce Minezumi ! C'est bien ! Esquive son attaque… »

Araragi-hakase, que faisons-nous ? demanda Touko, sans avoir coupé pour autant la conversation avec Belle (on entendait les commentaires de son combat en bruit de fond)

Il faudrait aller la chercher mais, pour ça, il faudrait savoir où elle est… soupira Araragi-hakase

« Mijumaru, finissons-en Pistol... Kyaaaa…..*clic* » la communication du VoKit

Cheren se précipita sur Touko, lui tenant le poignet, tout en fixant le VoKit qui venait de s'éteindre… Il lâcha brusquement le poignet de Touko, dit déterminé à Araragi-hakase :

Je vais la chercher. Je vous contacte dès que je la retrouve ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de répondre Cheren rappela son Tsutarja, prit le sac de Belle et quitta le laboratoire en courant.

Espérons qu'il la retrouvera soupira Araragi-hakase. Touko approuva d'un signe de tête « Ne vous en faites pas ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Belle, Cheren est toujours le plus doué ! »

Ce n'était pas le départ rêvé pour Touya, qui fixait tristement la Pokéball de son Kurumiru. Accrochant vivement cette pokéball à côté des autres vides sur sa ceinture, pokedex en poche, il ajusta sa casquette.

Bon… J'y vais ! Touko… Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras des nouvelles…

Touya quitta la pièce sans même se retourner… Araragi sourit « Touya a l'air si concentré… Quelle maturité ! »  
>Touko, restait quant à elle abasourdit… Pokabu à côté d'elle, faisait la girouette entre la porte et sa dresseuse, cherchant à comprendre.<p>

[…]

Belle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Mijumaru essayait de la réveiller depuis un moment déjà… Elle ne s'en souvenait pas bien, mais elle combattait un Minezumi, quand un Miruhoggu sauvage a surgi d'un buisson, chargeant brutalement sur Mijumaru, et le renvoyant sur sa dresseuse…

Bah dis donc ça c'était du combat ! Rien de casser Mijumaru ?

Miju ! répondit le Pokémon en faisant tinter son copillage.

Belle regarda autour d'elle…

Mijumaru, tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac ?

Le Pokémon fixa sa dresseuse, sans comprendre « Un sac ? Quel sac ? »

AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! MON SAC ! JE L'AI OUBLIE ! VITE IL FAUT QUE JE… commença-t-elle en cherchant à rallumer son VoKit. Appuyant plusieurs fois dessus, sans succès, elle finit par l'arracher de son poignet et le jeter par terre.

J'en ai marreuh ! Jamais ça ne fonctionne comme il faut ! commençant à chouiner Belle en se frottant les yeux. Mijumaru la regarda tristement, venant lui tapoter sur la jambe.

[...]

Après avoir traversé Kanako Town, Cheren arriva enfin sur la Route 1…

« Je vais la chercher. Je vous contacte dès que je la retrouve ne vous inquiétez pas ! ». Voilà quelque chose qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… pensant Cheren en s'enfonçant dans le bosquet qui ornait la Route 1.

Je vais quand même essayer de la recontacter… dit-il en appuyant sur son VoKit. L'appel restant sans réponse, il re-essaya. Cette fois-ci, la conversation commença…

Belle ? Belle, est-ce que tu es là ?!

…

Aurait-elle cassé son…

Le VoKit de Belle semblait ne plus fonctionner comme il le fallait… Il réussit tout de même à entendre « … marreuh !... fonctionne… faut ! » avant que la conversation se coupe de nouveau. Cheren était soulagé, apparemment plus de peur que de mal, néanmoins, il ne savait toujours pas où Belle se trouvait… Il fit appelle à son Pokémon, et continua ses recherches à travers la forêt.

[…]

Touko n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure… Si bien qu'Araragi ne lui prêtait aucune attention, alors que Pokabu avait pris son mal en patience et s'était allongé à côté de sa dresseuse… Soudain, les yeux de Touko brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat, et elle se leva « J'y vais ! », avant de partir en courant du laboratoire, sans rappeler son Pokémon qui la suivait en courant tant bien que mal. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction allait… Le plus simple serait sans doute de partir à la recherche de Belle… Après tout, Araragi lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle… Peut-être qu'en route, elle retrouverait aussi Touya… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire…

Arrivée à l'entrée de la route 1, elle s'arrêta comme un rien, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue dû à sa course. Se retournant, elle aperçût un nuage de fumée au loin… Elle réalisa soudain l'absence de Pokabu, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que ça pouvait être lui que le nuage de fumée s'arrêta devant elle. Pokabu était exténué…

Je suis désolée Pokabu… J'étais dans mes pensées et… Le Pokémon secoua la tête et regarda sa dresseuse, tout en laissant sortir des petites étincelles de feu par son nez « Pokaa ! Pokabuu ! »

Tu as raison, il faut retrouver nos amis ! ajouta Touko en reprenant le chemin à travers la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche et grâce au flair de Pokabu, Touko arriva dans une clairière qui semblait avoir été un champ de bataille récent. L'herbe au centre était détrempée, et des traces de pas partaient dans tous les sens. Il était temps pour « Détective Touko » d'entrée en action.

Voyons, voyons… Il y a forcément eu un combat ici, mais les traces des Pokémon sont tellement confuses que je ne sais pas dans quelle direction ils sont partis… Belle, bon sang, où es-tu encore passé… soupira Touko.

POKA ! cria le Pokémon, en reconnaissant au loin Cheren et son Tsutarja. Touko sortit de sa rêverie et rejoignit son ami.

Cheren ! Tu l'as retrouvée ?

Non toujours pas… J'ai essayé de la joindre sur son vokit, mais il semble avoir été endommagé… Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore dans la forêt. Voyant son vokit hors d'état, elle a peut-être déjà rejoins le centre Pokémon de Karakusa… Ou peut-être pas…

Cheren était perplexe… Il était tout bonnement impossible d'anticiper ce qu'aller faire Belle…

Touko, je suis désolé de te demander cela… Je sais que tu voulais aller avec Touya (Touko sursaute et rougit /), mais pourrais-tu aller jusqu'à Karakusa. Peut-être que Belle se trouve au Centre Pokémon… Si c'est le cas, je te rejoindrai…  
>Je vais rester encore quelques temps dans la forêt, au cas où… Avec son sens de l'orientation, elle sera capable de se perdre chez elle.<p>

Touko hocha la tête (Cheren ne devait pas savoir, que Belle avait réussi à se perdre dans le labo de sa mère)

Pas de soucis, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout… Mais si tu l'as retrouve, fais-le moi savoir !

Il hocha la tête, réajusta ses lunettes, et resta longuement à fixer la carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains, pointant différents endroits…

On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, tu me suis Poka !

Buu ! répondit joyeux le petit cochon, en suivant sa dresseuse dans sa course.

[...]

Miju, qu'allons-nous faire… Le vokit n'marche plus… Nous n'avons plus rien, et nous ne savons pas où nous sommes..

La petite loutre suivait sa dresseuse silencieusement, à travers la forêt, ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter Cette dernière essayait se frottait les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, étalant par la même occasion les traces de terre qu'elle avait sur le visage. Pour couronner le tout, un grondement se fit entendre… venant de l'estomac de Belle. Avec toute cette excitation ce matin, elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner ! Le visage de Mijumaru s'éclaira : enfin il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Le Pokémon courut quelques mètres devant elle, copillage en main et en ressortit, une baie Sitrus en main, pour l'offrir à sa dresseuse.  
>- Oh merci Mijumaru ! Ça tombe bien j'avais justement très faim ! dit-elle avant de mordre dans la baie… L'acidité envahissant sa bouche, elle grimaça, avalant péniblement. Puis regard Mijumaru qui ne comprenait pas<br>- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim toi aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la baie.  
>Le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier et enfourna le reste de la baie.<p>

Non loin, un buisson se mit à frémir… Belle sursauta !

Un Pokémon ! Cette fois, nous aurons l'avantage ! Mijumaru, Pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette humaine sorte du buisson, totalement trempée.

CHEREN !

Enfin je te retrouve, ça va pas de pa-

Cheren n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Belle lui avait déjà couru dans les bras, sanglotant « J'ai… eu… trop… peur… ». Cheren qui se préparait à l'engueuler, se contenta de lui frotter la tête, soupirant « Cesse d'être autant impulsive ».

Une fois, les sanglots de Belle eurent disparu, elle relâcha son étreinte, ce qui permit à Cheren de se relever.

Chereeennn~~ / Je suis désollléeee… Pardonnnnnn.

… Le plus important, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. Je vais contacter Touko, puis ta mère. Elles se faisaient un sang d'encre pour toi.

Cheren releva sa manche… Il appuya sur son vokit, mais aucune réaction… Ne disant rien, il recommença plusieurs fois, à chaque fois de manière plus « nerveuse », mais le vokit restait éteint.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cheren ?

Belle… Je suppose que si tu ne nous pas contacter, c'est que ton vokit ne fonctionne plus ?

Oui… tout à l'heure au cours d'un combat Pokémon, il a pris l'eau…

Cheren revit dans sa tête la scène quand Mijumaru avait attaqué le buisson dans lequel il se trouvait et soupira.

Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que ces choses m'arrivent… Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre Touko à Karakusa ! ajouta Cheren, tendant son sac à Belle. 


End file.
